Roadtrip
by Sauterelle
Summary: Anecdotes et aventures diverses sur Noctis, Gladio, Ignis et Prompto. Chapitre 9: Ward et Kiros.
1. Le bonheur des décapotables

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette petite fic. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça fait des années-lumières que je n'ai rien publié, du coup je me sens un peu rouillée. Concernant cette fic, elle est sur Final Fantasy XV (vous l'aurez sans doute deviné), un jeu que j'ai découvert sur Youtube grâce à Superbrioche666, si vous le connaissez. Je suis tombée sous le charme de l'univers, j'ai joué de mon côté et j'ai adoré les personnages et l'histoire. Bon, je sais que je suis en retard, que le jeu est sorti il y a deux ans, mais à l'occasion de sa sortie sur PC, j'ai décidé de publier cette histoire que j'ai écrite après coup.  
_

 _Alors, concernant la fic, c'est juste un OS léger et relativement court sur Noctis et compagnie. **L'histoire se déroule au tout début du jeu, donc pas de spoilers majeurs**. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais il est possible qu'il reste des fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. Maintenant, trêve de blabla, place à l'histoire._

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le bonheur des décapotables  
**

– Regardez-moi ce paysage magnifiiique ! Les gars, on peut s'arrêter vite fait que je puisse prendre quelques photos ? S'il vous plaît ?

– Ah non ! Bordel, on part pas en vacances ! En plus, il pleut comme vache qui pisse, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre en photo ?

– T'as pas l'œil de l'artiste, Gladio. Tu vois pas cette lumière superbe là ?

– Quelle lumière ? Il fait gris depuis qu'on a quitté Insomnia.

– Les gars, s'il vous plaît. Je conduis, essayez de ne pas me déconcentrer.

Une joyeuse ambiance régnait dans la Regalia, qui filait comme un bolide sur le long ruban de bitume serpentant dans les plaines vertes du Lucis. Au volant, Ignis avait les yeux résolument tournés vers la route qui s'étalait devant son pare-brise sans cesse balayé par la course frénétique de ses essuie-glaces. Il ignorait tant bien que mal les chamailleries incessantes entre Prompto et Gladio. Le blond était contorsionné sur le siège passager avant, l'appareil photo en main et une moue scandalisée orientée vers le visage rude de Gladio. Ce dernier avait ses bras musclés croisés sur sa large poitrine. Avec son imposante carrure, il remplissait presque tout l'espace, sa tête frôlant le plafond de la voiture. Comme le groupe roulait souvent en décapotable, ils avaient tendance à oublier que le « Bouclier du Roi » devait à peu près faire la même taille qu'une armoire à glace. Á côté de Gladio ronflait Noctis, fidèle à ses habitudes.

Il était difficile de penser que la troupe était en fait l'escorte royale du Prince Noctis, qui se rendait à Altissia, Capitale des Eaux et de l'Art, pour son mariage à l'Oracle Lunafreya. Mais à sa décharge, Noctis n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'étiquette royale, des convenances ou de la bienséance. Il aimait son groupe comme il était : spontané, relaxé, honnête. Enfin, la plupart du temps, car la dispute entre Prompto et Gladio avait viré à la bagarre, Gladio ayant essayé d'attraper l'appareil photo de Prompto. Ce geste déclencha les hostilités : avec un cri on ne peut plus aigu, le blond avait riposté en lançant la statuette de Pampa décorant le tableau de bord au visage du géant de muscles.

– Aïe ! Merde ! Sale petite chiure, tu vas le regretter !

– Amène-toi, je t'attends !

– Prompto ! Gladio ! s'écria Ignis en agrippant férocement le volant.

– P'tain, mais pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse un peu, grommela Noctis en se frottant les yeux.

Il ouvrit les paupières pour voir Gladio manquer d'étrangler son meilleur ami avec la sangle de son appareil. Il grimaça quand le coude de Prompto frappa un peu trop fort la vitre du passager.

– Faites gaffe à la bagnole de mon père, grogna le prince.

– Pardon, Noct, souffla Prompto en se massant le cou. Dis, ça te dérange si on s'arrête un peu pour que je prenne des photos ?

Gladio grommela des propos inintelligibles qui devaient probablement être des insultes. Noctis regarda les yeux implorants de son ami, mais après un rapide coup d'œil dehors où s'étalait un dense rideau de pluie, il secoua négativement la tête.

– Non, pas maintenant. Désolé, Prompto, mais il pleut trop, tu vas tremper l'intérieur de la voiture si tu sors. Vaut mieux attendre qu'il fasse meilleur.

– Oooh, Noct, s'te plaît…

– Tu l'as entendu ? grogna Gladio. Il a dit non, alors ferme ton clapet.

– J'ai cru entendre qu'il y aurait une météo superbe à Hammerhead, déclara Ignis en tentant de consoler le blond. On devrait y être dans quelques heures.

Prompto poussa un gros soupir, mais il hocha la tête et posa son appareil photo sur ses genoux. Un semblant de sérénité sembla alors tomber dans l'habitacle. Tiré des songes, Noctis s'étira du mieux qu'il put, grimaçant quand ses poignets heurtèrent le plafond de la voiture. Vraiment, la Regalia était cent fois mieux en décapotable ! Seulement, une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sur eux dès qu'ils furent sortis d'Insomnia. Comme début de voyage pour aller à son mariage, on avait quand même vu mieux…

Le moteur de la Regalia vrombit alors que la voiture attaquait une pente. Les gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tracer des lignes obliques sur les vitres. Noctis fixait le paysage gris et humide d'un air distrait, quand un « Prrouuuut » assez retentissant résonna alors à l'intérieur de la voiture, brisant le silence de façon magistrale. L'espace de quelques secondes, tout le monde s'entreregarda du coin de l'œil, hésitant entre ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer et demander _la_ question gênante. Cependant, quand une odeur particulièrement rance commença à monter dans l'habitacle, Gladio coupa court au dilemme.

– Putaaain, Prompto ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir ?

– Moi ? couina le blond. Mais j'ai rien fait ! J'croyais que c'était toi !

– Un pet qui pue autant ? Nan, moi ils sont bruyants, mais ils sentent pas le vieux camembert moisi.

En effet, l'odeur ressemblait à un curieux mélange de l'intérieur des bottes de Prompto après quinze jours de camping et d'œufs pourris. Ça prenait vite à la gorge, aussi Noctis et Gladio s'empressèrent de baisser leurs vitres. Tant pis pour la pluie, fallait respirer ! Noct avait quasiment la tête à l'extérieur.

– Ca fouette sévère là, gémit Prompto. Merde, c'est qui qu'a pété comme ça ? Noct, j'suis sûr que c'est toi !

– Jamais de la vie ! riposta Noctis en remettant la tête à l'intérieur.

– Pourquoi ? ricana Gladio. Parce que son Altesse Sérénissime ne pète jamais ?

– Je suis le prince. Mes pets sentent la rose et mes rots la violette.

Gladio leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne prit pas la peine d'émettre une réflexion, préférant placer son nez dans le courant d'air qui s'infiltrait dans la voiture. Il grogna et essuya son visage trempé.

– On en prend plein la tronche. Prompto, tu nous revaudras ça.

– Mais je te dis que c'est pas moi cette fois ! protesta le photographe.

– Alors c'est qui ? grommela Noctis. Non parce que là, y a clairement un problème digestif…

Noctis regardait Gladio, lequel fixait Prompto, ce dernier jetant des petits regards vers Noctis. Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence. Puis Ignis se racla la gorge. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le conducteur avait les joues anormalement rouges, et ses yeux étaient toujours soigneusement rivés sur la route. Il lâcha le volant d'une main pour se frotter le crâne d'un air gêné.

– Hm… Je… Je crois que le chili qu'on a pris au déjeuner n'est pas très bien passé…

Les sourcils de Noctis se haussèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Les yeux de Prompto s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, et une expression mi-amusée mi-déconcertée se peignit sur le visage de Gladio.

– Nan, c'est toi ? fit Prompto d'une petite voix. Sérieux ?

– Quoi ? Ca m'arrive à moi aussi, répliqua le conducteur qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

– La vache, toi quand tu t'y mets, t'y vas pas de main morte! s'exclama Gladio d'une voix amusée.

– J'ai quelques petits problèmes digestifs, je l'admets.

– A ce stade, c'est plus des problèmes digestifs, c'est une arme de destruction massive, rétorqua le géant. Tu devrais t'en servir pour éloigner les daemons quand on part camper.

Prompto et Noctis pouffèrent. Le pauvre Ignis était plus rouge qu'une tomate maintenant. Gladio était bien trop amusé par la situation. Voir le grand et méticuleux Ignis capable de produire des pets pareils, ça avait de quoi casser tout un mythe. Prompto tentait de s'éventer avec le journal qu'Ignis avait acheté à la dernière station essence, mais malgré sa tentative et les fenêtres ouvertes à l'arrière, l'odeur persistait.

Ignis poussa un long soupir, puis, résigné, gara la voiture sur le bas-côté.

– J'ai compris. On va ouvrir les portières et attendre un peu pour que ça s'aère.

– Rappelle-moi d'acheter du désodorisant à la prochaine station, lança Gladio d'un air goguenard en ouvrant sa portière.

– Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

Noctis ne les écoutait pratiquement plus, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, humant avec soulagement l'air chargé d'humidité et de fraîcheur salvatrice. Prompto avait repris son appareil photo, et regarda la plaine boueuse qui s'étendait derrière le rail de sécurité. Il se tourna vers ses amis, le regard implorant.

– Dites, puisqu'on est là, je peux prendre mes photos, finalement ?

Ça allait être un long voyage, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si le cœur vous en dit!  
_


	2. Une nouvelle recette !

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews lors du chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant._

 _Cette fic se déroule au début de l'aventure, donc **pas de spoilers sur l'histoire principale**. Néanmoins, il y a des petits clins d'œil concernant les quêtes secondaires de HammerHead. Les personnages de cette fic : Noctis, Gladio, Ignis et Prompto._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : ni l'univers ni les personnages de_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Une nouvelle recette !  
**

Il y avait d'indéniables avantages à compter un chef cuisinier dans son équipe, surtout quand on était amené à dormir de nombreuses fois à la belle étoile, à des kilomètres de toute trace de civilisation. Ignis s'était pris d'affection pour la cuisine quand Noctis n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ce dernier se souvenait d'avoir souvent vu son mentor et ami dans les cuisines de la Citadelle, coaché par les cuisiniers royaux pour préparer le goûter du jeune prince, ou son petit-déjeuner. Au fil des années, Ignis s'était amélioré. Son perfectionnisme était tel qu'il était maintenant capable de cuisiner des plats dignes de chefs de grands restaurants.

Noctis, Prompto et Gladio l'avouaient de bonne grâce : ils s'étaient habitués à la haute cuisine d'Ignis qui, avec quelques légumes sauvages cueillis à droite et à gauche, était capable de leur sortir un plat à la fois raffiné, équilibré et nutritif. Ca changeait des immondes sandwichs au goût douteux achetés dans des stations-service que le groupe était obligé de manger quand, pour une raison ou une autre, leur cuisinier attitré était absent de leurs aventures en pleine nature.

– C'était divin, le dîner, soupira Prompto en se massant le ventre, adossé au flanc de son chocobo.

– Ouais, tu t'es surpassé Ignis, ajouta Noctis avant de roter.

Ignis resta impassible, mais ses yeux brillèrent de fierté dans la lueur du feu de camp autour duquel le groupe était installé.

– C'est trois fois rien. Juste des ingrédients bios, une sauce appropriée pour accompagner les légumes, et une bonne estimation du temps de cuisson. Le talent fait le reste.

En d'autres circonstances, Noctis et Prompto auraient été les premiers à faire remarquer à Ignis sa flagrante absence de modestie, mais il était vrai que leur cuisinier attitré leur avait préparé un repas succulent. Ils se seraient presque crus dans un restaurant cinq étoiles !

– Moi, c'que j'ai préféré, c'est la viande, déclara Prompto. Elle était si tendre et goûteuse !

– C'est la cuisson au feu de bois qui fait ça, dit Ignis.

– C'était quoi comme viande ? voulut savoir Noctis.

– Normalement, on pose cette question _avant_ de manger le plat, remarqua le conseiller du prince en lançant un regard appuyé à ce dernier. Tu serais vraiment trop facile à empoisonner.

Noctis balaya la critique d'un geste de main. Imprudent et irresponsable, c'était les deux défauts que lui trouvaient sans cesse Ignis et son père. Mais était-ce vraiment « irresponsable » de faire confiance à Ignis, auprès de qui il avait grandi ? S'il fallait commencer à se méfier de ses propres amis, Noctis était prêt à renoncer à son devoir de futur roi.

– Alors, la viande ? insista Prompto.

– Oh oui. C'est du Poussitrix.

– Quoi ? rigola Noctis. Le truc qu'on a chassé aujourd'hui ?

Ignis haussa les épaules.

– On n'avait plus rien en réserve, à part des flageolets en boite. Comme je sais que Son Altesse n'aime pas ça, j'ai dû improviser avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

– Je ne savais même pas que c'était comestible, commenta Prompto.

Son appareil photo en main, il commença à faire, comme chaque soir, l'inventaire des photos du jour. Penchés par-dessus son épaule, Noctis et Ignis étaient en train de commenter la composition douteuse d'un cliché représentant Noctis endormi et bavant allégrement sur le siège arrière de la Regalia, quand Gladio, qui était directement parti dormir après le dîner, sortit en titubant de la tente. En levant la tête, ses amis remarquèrent immédiatement que le géant de muscles avait un teint particulièrement blafard et qu'il posait une main tremblante contre ses abdominaux affreusement bien dessinés.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le prince.

– Je… J'me sens pas bien…, bredouilla Gladio.

– T'as bu ou quoi ? lança Prompto, les sourcils froncés.

Le Bouclier du Roi avait commencé à contourner le feu de camp d'une démarche plus qu'incertaine. Ignis se leva et l'attrapa rapidement par le coude pour l'éloigner des flammes avant qu'il ne marche « malencontreusement » dedans.

– Gladio ? demanda doucement le cuisinier.

– J'dois… J'dois aller…, marmonna le géant.

– Tu es affreusement pâle, signala Ignis d'une voix inquiète. Et tu es trempé de sueur. Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé malade ?

Gladio secoua férocement la tête, l'air outré et les yeux lançant des éclairs, mais l'effet menaçant tomba à plat lorsque Gladio fut secoué d'un violent frisson. Il semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Il tenta faiblement de sa dégager de la poigne d'Ignis pour s'éloigner du feu de camp.

– Y… Y avait quoi dans la bouffe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

– Du Poussitrix ! répondit joyeusement Prompto, mais Gladio l'ignora en faveur d'Ignis.

– Le truc habituel : viande, sauce blanche et légumes.

– C'était quoi les légumes ?

Gladio se tortillait de façon très étrange sur place. Il ressemblait aux petits gamins qui essayaient de se retenir de faire pipi. Noctis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, donna un léger coup de coude à Prompto et, d'un geste de main, désigna successivement l'appareil photo de son ami et Gladio. Le blond arbora une moue incertaine, son regard valsant entre Gladio et Noctis.

– Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il.

– Certain, sourit le prince.

– Des haricots verts ramassés dans la plaine, répondait au même instant Ignis. Et j'ai aussi utilisé les choux que Prompto a cueillis avant-hier.

Le visage de Gladio était devenu encore plus pâle. Il avait les yeux révulsés, regardant Ignis avec la même horreur que s'il faisait face à un Morbol géant.

– Des choux ?! s'étrangla-t-il. T'as mis des choux dans ma nourriture ?!

– Où est le problème ?

Gladio émit alors une plainte qui ressemblait au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir, avant de littéralement se plier en deux, les deux mains plaquées contre son ventre.

– Gladio ? fit Ignis d'une petite voix.

– Je digère pas l'chou, putain de bordel ! grinça le géant entre ses dents serrées. Ça me donne la… la…

– Nausée ?

Gladio lança un regard terrible au pauvre cuisinier à travers ses mèches trempées de sueur. Un horrible gargouillis retentit à cet instant dans les airs, suivi d'une grimace de Gladio qui commença à s'éloigner du feu en clopinant, toujours plié en deux. Alors qu'il passait devant Noctis et Prompto, ce dernier brandit son appareil et, en un flash, immortalisa la figure blême du géant avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité, suivi par un Ignis de plus en plus inquiet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cuisinier revint vers le feu de camp. Une expression indéchiffrable était peinte sur son visage, dont les joues étaient devenues légèrement rouges. Noctis donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de son conseiller pour attirer son attention.

– Alors c'est quoi ? Il a la gerbe ?

– Pas…vraiment…

Ignis toussota, se racla la gorge, puis passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure claire.

– Rappelez-moi d'acheter des médicaments contre la diarrhée demain, ajouta-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses amis.

Il s'enfuit dans la tente avant que Noctis ou Prompto n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux amis se regardèrent, d'abord interdits, puis le visage de Prompto vira progressivement au rouge écrevisse tandis que Noctis gonflait vainement les joues dans une tentative de rester silencieux. En vain, car huit secondes exactement plus tard, ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

– J'vous entends, p'tits cons ! hurla la voix de Gladio quelque part au loin. Je vous jure que si vous continuez à vous foutre de moi, vous allez le payer !

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en espérant que cette histoire vous a plu.  
_


	3. La serpillère du roi

_Hello, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ce nouveau chapitre.  
_

 _Cette fic se déroule au début du jeu, quand Noctis et compagnie se trouvent dans les alentours de Hammerhead, donc **pas de spoilers sur l'histoire principale**. Personnages de cette fic : Noctis, Prompto, Ignis et Gladio.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : ni l'univers ni les personnages de_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **La serpillère du roi**

– MEURS ! hurla Noctis.

Il abattit son nouveau katana – une excellente acquisition qu'il avait fait chez un marchand d'armes ambulant à Hammerhead – sur son ennemi. Á sa grande satisfaction, la lame de son épée trancha net la gorge épaisse du Bicorne qui poussa un dernier cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer lourdement à terre, la tête séparée du reste du corps. Aussitôt, le tumulte du combat s'évanouit et le silence retomba sur les plaines arides du désert rocailleux de la région de Hammerhead. Le prince fit disparaître son épée dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues avant de s'appuyer lourdement sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Prompto apparut à côté du prince, une légère estafilade sur le bras gauche mais un large sourire lui barrant le visage.

– « Meurs » ? Sérieux, mec ? T'avais rien de mieux comme cri de guerre ? On se serait cru dans un mauvais RPG.

– Va crever, tu veux ? rétorqua Noctis qui se sentait rougir.

– En plus, poursuivit son ami en feignant de l'ignorer, ça en jette pas trop, pour un prince. Tu pourrais te faire une sorte de slogan royal qui ait vraiment la classe. Du genre « Pour le Lucis ! », ou « A la gloire d'Insomnia ! ». Non, attends, j'ai mieux ! « Un pour tous et tous pour un ! » C'est une réplique que j'ai lu dans je ne sais plus quel bouquin de l'école.

– Vraiment ? Un pour tous et tous pour un ? railla le prince. Et ça, ça fait pas du tout réplique de série Z…

Il rigola malgré le coup de coude pointu que Prompto lui flanqua dans les côtes, y répondant par une tape dans la tignasse blonde. Autour d'eux s'étendait un chaos de cadavres de Bicornes gisant sur le sol. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq, tous des adultes, et d'après les dires de Takka à la station-service, ils ravageaient les champs et s'attaquaient même aux habitations isolées. D'ordinaire, les Bicornes étaient des créatures plutôt passives qui ne s'approchaient pas des habitations humaines, mais ceux-là avaient fait preuve d'une inhabituelle agressivité. Le troupeau avait été classé « bêtes à abattre » avec une bonne prime à la clé. Pour un prince et son escorte royale souffrant d'un cruel manque d'argent, c'était une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Avec l'argent qu'ils récolteraient, ils pourraient non seulement payer Cid – « le vieux radin », comme le surnommait Noctis – pour les réparations de la Régalia, mais également se payer un bon repas chaud et passer une nuit relativement confortable en caravane.

L'excitation du combat céda inévitablement la place à la fatigue. Noctis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dans le ciel, le soleil avait entamé depuis un moment sa descente et projetait à présent des rayons rougeoyants, baignant le monde dans une lumière vespérale. Dans le paysage rouge et rocailleux du désert, le spectacle était assez beau, aussi le prince ne fut-il pas surpris quand il entendit les « clics » caractéristiques de l'appareil photo de Prompto. Il vit effectivement le blond en train de photographier l'horizon, puis regarda en direction d'Ignis. Son conseiller se tenait devant une forme inerte, les sourcils froncés. Le prince embrassa les alentours du regard, mais ne vit pas son troisième compagnon. Son cœur se serra aussitôt.

– Il est où, Gladio ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Prompto arracha brusquement son regard de son appareil, réalisant à son tour que le géant de muscles manquait à l'appel. Noctis sentit l'inquiétude lui nouer la gorge et tenta de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ou entendu son Bouclier. Il était en train de se creuser la cervelle quand la voix d'Ignis s'éleva dans les airs, éternellement flegmatique.

– Il est ici, Noct. Venez là, tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent vers Ignis. De loin, Noctis avait cru que son conseiller se tenait devant une carcasse de Bicorne, mais en s'approchant, il vit qu'à côté du cadavre de l'animal gisait la forme inerte de son protecteur. Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, le prince tomba à genoux à côté de son Bouclier. Ses mains agrippèrent aussitôt les épaules du géant.

– Gladio!

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il est blessé ? demanda Prompto d'une voix tremblante.

– Non, répondit Ignis. Il est juste évanoui. Le Bicorne a chargé et même si Gladio a réussi à le tuer, il se l'est pris en pleine face. Je pense qu'il va rester dans les pommes un bon moment.

– Il n'a rien de cassé ? questionna Noctis sans cesser de palper les bras et les jambes de Gladio.

– Non, Noct. Je l'ai examiné, il va bien. Il aura juste une belle bosse sur le front.

Il indiqua l'endroit, à la limite du cuir-chevelu de Gladio. Noctis et Prompto pouvaient déjà apercevoir le début d'une grosse bosse. Le prince poussa un gros soupir, soulagé que son garde du corps n'ait rien de grave. Il avait rarement vu, pour ne pas dire jamais, son Bouclier tomber au combat. Il l'avait déjà vu blessé, brûlé, électrocuté – pour être franc, c'était _un peu_ de la faute de Noctis – pissant la moitié de son sang, mais toujours bien d'aplomb sur ses deux pieds et conscient. Le voir évanoui comme ça, c'était une grande première. C'était déconcertant, et effrayant aussi.

Le prince entendit un clic, précédé d'un flash. Ignis jeta un regard réprobateur par-dessus l'épaule de Noctis.

– Prompto.

– Quoi ? C'est la première fois que je le vois dans les vapes ! se défendit le blond. Ça aurait été un crime de ne pas immortaliser l'instant !

Noctis eut un petit sourire. Effectivement, c'était tout aussi bien d'avoir une preuve que même que le grand, l'invincible Gladio Amicitia – celui-là même qui torturait Noctis et Prompto à l'entraînement depuis des années – pouvait s'évanouir après une rencontre musclée avec un Bicorne d'une tonne.

Néanmoins, aussi comique la situation pouvait-elle se présenter – surtout quand Prompto prit _deux_ autres photos pour cimenter le dossier « Même-Gladio-Peut-Faire-Carpette » – la situation était plutôt délicate. Le groupe était à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de Hammerhead, sans moyen de transport autre que leurs deux pieds, et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

– Comment on va rentrer ? demanda Prompto en rangeant finalement son appareil photo. On n'a plus de potion ni d'élixir pour le réveiller...

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Ignis d'un air résigné. Il faudra nous résoudre à le porter jusqu'à Hammerhead.

Noctis arqua les sourcils, sceptique.

– Tu rigoles, Iggy ? Il doit peser près de cent kilos ! Tu nous vois le porter sur tout le chemin du retour ?

– Et que suggérez-vous, Altesse ?

Ignis était probablement le seul être humain sur Eos capable de dire « Altesse » avec autant de respect et d'ironie à la fois. Le prince croisa les bras, le regard rivé sur la forme inerte de son Bouclier. D'habitude, quand l'un d'eux tombait dans les pommes pour une raison ou une autre, c'était Gladio qui servait de mule. Noctis s'était réveillé plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur l'épaule de son garde du corps, trimballé comme une marchandise. Sauf que Noctis ne se voyait pas vraiment inverser les rôles. Même Ignis, qui était plus grand et légèrement plus musclé que le prince et Prompto, était incapable de soulever Gladio. Et ne parlons même pas de Prompto...

– On pourrait le traîner par les pieds ? suggéra finalement Noctis.

– Noct ! s'écria aussitôt Ignis d'une voix scandalisée. Il s'agit de ton Bouclier, pas d'une serpillère !

– C'était juste une proposition...

– Tu pourrais pas l'envoyer dans ton Arsenal ? intervint Prompto. Tu sais, comme nos armes.

– Impossible, ou on récupérerait un cadavre en décomposition, répondit le prince en secouant la tête. L'Arsenal ne fonctionne qu'avec les objets.

Ignis lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, avant de soupirer et de se frotter les tempes du bout des doigts dans un geste de frustration lasse.

– Je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu peux savoir ça, dit-il après un moment de silence. Dans tous les cas, nous ne traiterons pas Gladiolus comme un objet, ce qui veut dire que nous ne le traînerons pas par terre comme un vulgaire sac à patates – un regard vers Noctis – pas plus que nous allons l'envoyer comme un outil dans l'Arsenal – un regard vers Prompto.

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent la décence de rougir, Prompto envoyant un sourire contrit au conseiller royal et Noctis se bornant dans un silence penaud. Ignis jeta une dernière œillade sévère aux deux garçons, puis proposa finalement d'essayer de porter Gladio jusqu'à Hammerhead. A trois, ils devaient pouvoir arriver à soulever et transporter le Bouclier, et progresser ainsi relativement rapidement.

Faute de mieux, les trois amis se mirent à la tâche. Noctis et Ignis prirent chacun un des bras musclé de Gladio pour l'enrouler autour de leur épaule. Prompto attrapa les chevilles du géant et les souleva. Même en s'y mettant tous, les trois compagnons vacillèrent un moment sous le poids de leur fardeau.

– La vache ! souffla Noctis. Il est encore plus lourd que je pensais…

– Je dois avouer qu'il pèse son poids, articula Ignis en ajustant le bras du géant pour mieux répartir la charge sur ses épaules.

– C'est quand vous voulez pour avancer, grinça Prompto qui remonta sa prise vers les genoux de Gladio.

Lentement et douloureusement, le quatuor commença son trajet. Ils réussirent à parcourir seulement une dizaine de mètres avant de perdre l'équilibre et de dévier de trajectoire, comme s'ils étaient soûls.

– Ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça, grinça Ignis. Il faut que nous soyons coordonnés.

– Facile à dire, grommela Noctis. Il pèse une tonne, bordel !

Ignis s'arrêta pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, puis regarda le prince.

– Noct, il faut que nous avancions ensemble, ou notre trajectoire va dévier et nous prendrons encore plus de temps pour rentrer. Je vais essayer de régler mon pas sur le tien, mais tu dois maintenir une cadence régulière.

– Compris, grogna Noctis.

– A trois, dit le conseiller.

La seconde tentative fut plus fructueuse que la première, mais non pas moins fatigante. Le groupe devait s'arrêter tous les cinquante mètres, soit parce que Noctis avait des crampes dans les bras ou que Prompto ne suivait plus le rythme. Même Ignis souffrait. Le soleil avait quasiment disparu derrière l'horizon quand le conseiller royal réclama à son tour une pause, pour essuyer la pellicule de sueur qui constellait ses tempes. Noctis faisait rouler son épaule, engourdie par le poids de son encombrant Bouclier. Quant à Prompto, il s'était carrément écroulé à plat ventre par terre, dans une réminiscence du jour – pas si lointain – ou ils avaient été condamnés à pousser la voiture jusqu'au garage de Cid.

– C'est presque pire que de pousser la Régalia, gémit justement le blond.

– Faut dire qu'on avait Gladio qui devait pousser presque toute la voiture à lui tout seul, observa Noctis en regardant au loin le minuscule petit point lumineux qui devait être Hammerhead.

– La nuit est en train de tomber, remarqua sombrement Ignis.

Ce qui voulait dire des températures basses et des hordes de daemons assoiffés de sang qui n'hésiteraient pas à les attaquer. Et dire qu'il n'y avait aucun sanctuaire à l'horizon où ils pourraient camper… Sans Gladio, ils ne pourraient pas allumer un feu, mais ils seraient au moins à l'abri des attaques, protégés par les runes magiques d'Eos. Comme pour confirmer leur mauvais sort, des cris effrayants fusèrent non loin d'eux dans l'obscurité naissante.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit. Ce qui ressemblait à un ver de terre géant avec dans la bouche une impressionnante rangée de dents aiguisées comme des couteaux de boucher rampait vers eux, ses yeux rouges brillant dans la pénombre. Prompto bondit sur ses pieds et les épaules d'Ignis se raidirent. Mais quand Noctis fit un geste pour invoquer une de ses armes, l'extrémité de ses doigts brûla sans produire plus que quelques étincelles bleues. Le prince réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il avait trop utilisé la magie lors de son dernier combat, vidant presque intégralement ses réserves. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas invoquer ses armes dans l'Arsenal ni utiliser la magie. Et avec Gladio en moins, Ignis et Prompto ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser seul de ce monstre.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

– On court ? demanda Prompto d'une petite voix.

– On court, confirma gravement Ignis.

– ON COURT ! hurla Noctis.

Chacun attrapa un bout de Gladio – Ignis la cheville droite, Noctis la cheville gauche – et ils prirent la fuite pendant que Prompto couvrait leur pitoyable retraite en tirant sur le ver de terre mutant. Trois cent mètres plus loin, la troupe interrompit sa course désordonnée pour reprendre son souffle et s'assurer que le monstre était bien loin derrière eux. Prompto, son revolver encore fumant au poing, se tourna vers Ignis et Noctis.

– On recommence à le porter à trois ?

Le regard d'Ignis tomba sur Gladio – étendu sur le sol, les bras en crois, couvert de poussière et de boue séchée – puis remonta vers le point lumineux légèrement plus gros de Hammerhead. Le conseiller secoua la tête et reprit une cheville de Gladio.

– Non. On va plus vite comme ça.

– Oh ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de mon Bouclier, pas d'une serpillère ? fit Noctis d'une voix goguenarde malgré leur situation critique.

– La ferme, Votre Altesse.

Le rire du prince d'Insomnia monta dans la nuit, au milieu des cris des daemons et des bêtes sauvages.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu, et merci de l'avoir lu._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je pensais écrire un OS un peu plus sérieux et angtsy, tout en introduisant des personnages secondaires (comme Régis ou Cor...). On perdra le côté humour, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


	4. La dispute

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ce nouveau chapitre. Avec cette fic, on quitte le côté humour et on explore les facettes un peu plus sombres du jeu. Ce chapitre contient des **spoilers sur le chapitre 10 et le DLC Ignis** , faites attention si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu. Personnages présents dans cette fic: Gladio et Ignis (mention de Noctis et Prompto).  
_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **La dispute  
**

Un silence pesant régnait sur le wagon. Dérangés par les éclats de voix furieux, les autres voyageurs avaient tous évacué la voiture, pour laisser les étranges hommes en noir à leur intimité. Noctis avait disparu lui aussi, parti évacuer sa peur, sa colère et ses incertitudes. Prompto se tenait à un bout du wagon, le visage décomposé et les yeux légèrement brillant de larmes. Ignis était assis toujours à la même place, ses yeux brûlés tournés machinalement vers un paysage qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre la respiration de Gladio qui faisait les cents pas dans l'allée.

– Bon, ça va, grogna le géant en se plantant devant Ignis. Dis-le, t'en meurs d'envie.

Ignis poussa un soupir fragile. L'air autour de Gladio grésillait presque de nervosité et d'insécurité. Ignis était certain que la dispute entre son ami et leur prince avait plus secoué Gladio qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Il coopéra néanmoins.

– Tu as été trop dur.

Il pouvait presque entendre Gladio lever les yeux au ciel.

– Nous y revoilà, railla son ami. Trop dur, trop dur, mais merde ! C'est plus un gamin ! C'est un roi maintenant, et s'il ne se secoue pas _tout de suite_ …

– Ta frustration ne va pas l'aider, rétorqua Ignis en élevant la voix. Il vient de perdre sa nation, son trône, son père et sa fiancée en quelques mois à peine ! Il est sous le choc.

– C'est pas le seul à avoir souffert ! explosa Gladio d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs. On a tous perdu dans cette histoire ! A commencer par toi ! Et lui, au lieu d'honorer les sacrifices de ceux qui ont cru en lui, il préfère se morfondre comme une loque !

Ignis soupira, fatigué et irrité. Il sentit venir un début de migraine et commença à se masser le front. Gladio irradiait de rage. S'il avait pu, il aurait détruit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais étant dans un train, il ne pouvait pas laisser libre cours à sa colère. Alors il ne lui restait plus que la parole, et les mots lui échappaient avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir.

– On ne peut plus se permettre de le dorloter. Il a rôle qu'il doit assumer maintenant.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple, répliqua Ignis. Tu connais la destinée des rois du Lucis.

– Noctis y a été préparé depuis sa naissance, il n'a aucune excuse pour se comporter comme un lâche.

A ces mots, Ignis tourna brusquement la tête vers Gladio, comme pour croiser son regard. Mais ce ne fut pas au géant qu'il s'adressa.

– Prompto ?

Le blond, presque roulé en boule dans son coin, leva brusquement la tête en entendant son nom. Ses yeux étaient rougis quand il les tourna en direction des deux hommes.

– Oui ?

– Va faire un tour, tu veux ?

Le ton sec d'Ignis n'aida pas à adoucir l'ordre peu subtil qu'il venait de donner à Prompto. Ce dernier lança un regard hésitant vers Gladio, mais après quelques secondes seulement, il se leva et quitta le wagon. A peine la porte eut-elle claqué derrière lui qu'Ignis attrapa d'un geste maladroit, mais rude, le bras de Gladio pour le forcer à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Ne te sers pas de mon sacrifice pour culpabiliser Noctis, siffla le conseiller d'une voix glaciale. J'ai fait mon choix, et ça ne concerne que moi.

– Te fous pas de moi, Ignis. T'as rempli ton devoir de protecteur du roi. Au tour de Noctis de se comporter comme tel !

Ignis lâcha le poignet de son ami pour remonter d'un geste automatique – et désormais inutile – ses lunettes sur son nez.

– On ne devient pas roi du jour au lendemain, dit-il. Noctis apprendra à assumer son rôle. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il doit faire.

– Qu'il fasse un peu plus d'efforts pour le montrer alors, grommela Gladio. Je suis le Bouclier du roi, mais pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, c'est un putain de gosse trop terrifié pour agir.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rompre ton serment envers sa famille ?

Le ton d'Ignis était parfaitement neutre et plat, mais il y avait une menace pesante derrière ses paroles. Rompre un serment d'allégeance effectué des centaines d'années auparavant n'était pas le type d'acte à faire à la légère. Plus que ça, c'était terminer brutalement une amitié de plusieurs années entre deux enfants. Contrairement aux apparences, Noctis et Gladio étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Ils s'étaient connus quand Noctis avait douze ans et ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, partagé des victoires comme des échecs. Gladio avait toujours pris son rôle de protecteur du roi très au sérieux.

Gladio resta un long et douloureux moment complètement silencieux. Ignis attendait, crispé mais silencieux lui aussi.

– Non, soupira finalement le géant de muscles. Bien sûr que non. Je protégerai Noctis jusqu'au bout. C'est juste que… je sais qu'il est capable de tellement mieux… Qu'il est le digne fils de son père.

Une pointe de tristesse teintait ses paroles. La mort du roi, qui remontait à deux mois maintenant, était encore trop récente pour pouvoir en parler sans aucune peine. Ignis, qui se vantait pourtant d'avoir un formidable esprit d'analyse, était complètement passé à côté du plan du roi Régis. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son souverain paraissait tellement paisible… Il savait alors sûrement qu'il n'allait jamais revoir son fils, mais n'en avait rien montré. Ignis se sentit soudain tout petit. Régis lui avait donné une bonne leçon d'humilité. La dernière.

– Je le crois aussi, avoua le conseiller. Mais Noct est un garçon jeune et sensible, tu le connais. J'aurais été bien plus inquiet s'il avait tout de suite mis l'anneau à son doigt sans réfléchir.

– …Mouais…

– Il a besoin de temps, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est justement ça qui nous manque, mais j'ai confiance en lui. Il se relèvera le moment venu.

Ignis ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Noctis, mais il en avait une dernière image gravée dans la mémoire. Il pouvait aisément imaginer son jeune roi glisser l'anneau à son doigt, investi de la force des anciens rois du Lucis, et réclamer enfin son trône. Ignis avait rencontré les ancêtres de Noctis pour quelques brèves secondes. Ils lui avaient conféré leurs forces pour protéger le roi. Ils savaient _qui_ était Noctis. Avant de lui brûler les yeux, ils l'avaient soufflé à Ignis.

Gladio se releva dans un craquement de cuir. Ignis sentit le regard de son ami sur lui.

– J'espère que t'as raison, Ignis. Mais je peux pas avoir la même foi que toi en l'avenir.

– Je comprends, répondit doucement Ignis.

– J'vais marcher, soupira son ami. Faut que je me calme.

– Excellente idée. Essaie de ne pas démolir Noct si tu tombes sur lui.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement inintelligible, puis entendit les pas lourds de Gladio s'éloigner. Resté seul dans le wagon, Ignis appuya sa tempe contre la vitre froide du train. Le cahot du wagon le berçait lentement dans une sorte de torpeur. Ses yeux brûlés étaient obstinément ouverts, comme s'il espérait encore pouvoir apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de lumière. Mais les rois du Lucis avaient été formels : pour protéger la lumière, Ignis devait perdre la sienne pour le restant de ses jours.

Le sacrifice en valait la peine, Ignis en était persuadé. Même si Gladio ne le voyait pas encore, Noctis deviendrait le roi qu'ils attendaient tous. Plus encore, Noctis deviendrait le Roi des Rois, attendu pendant près de deux millénaires par les rois d'Insomnia. Lunafreya avait raison à son sujet. Noct était le roi Élu dont on prédisait la venue dans des légendes vieilles de plusieurs siècles.

Ignis savait ce que ça impliquait. Il savait quel était l'avenir vers lequel ils se tournaient, tous. Noct devra faire son choix le moment venu, mais en attendant, Ignis avait déjà fait le sien. Á présent, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et essayer de ne pas redouter le futur.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
_


	5. Les étoiles d'Eos

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette nouvelle histoire. On reste dans le côté un peu angst avec cette fic. Ce chapitre contient des **spoilers sur les chapitres 1, 2 et 3, ainsi que quelques allusions aux épisodes "Brotherhood"**. Personnages présents dans cette fic: Ignis et Prompto (mention de Noctis et Gladio).  
_

 _Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe, d'orthographe et de grammaire. Je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger, mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent._

 _Voilà, bonne lecture!_

 _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **Les étoiles d'Éos**

La nuit était tombée depuis seulement quelques minutes, mais dans la campagne verte de Duscae, loin des villes et des villages, les étoiles étaient aisément visibles dans le ciel. Il n'y avait guère de lampadaires pour éclairer la petite route de campagne sur laquelle Ignis avait décidé d'engager la Régalia une heure plus tôt. Noctis et son escorte faisait route vers Lestallum depuis deux jours. Le trajet aurait été plus court s'ils avaient emprunté la route principale qui y menait directement depuis Hammerhead, mais Ignis et Gladio avaient jugé trop dangereux de circuler sur une route probablement surveillée par l'Empire depuis la prise d'Insomnia. La Régalia avait déjà dû faire de nombreux détours pour échapper aux nombreux points de contrôle installés un peu partout dans la région.

Gladio et Noctis dormaient à l'arrière. Prompto les regardait par le rétroviseur, amusé malgré lui de voir le terrifiant Bouclier du roi ronfler innocemment avec ce dernier sur la banquette. Le visage de Noctis semblait plus apaisé maintenant qu'il était à l'abri dans l'étreinte rassurante du sommeil. Leur prince – leur roi, maintenant – avait souffert plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître de la situation. En moins d'une journée, il avait perdu un royaume, un foyer, et un père. Il n'était pas le seul. Gladio avait probablement perdu également son propre père dans l'attaque d'Insomnia, et il était également fort possible que l'oncle d'Ignis avait péri en défendant la Citadelle. C'était un miracle, finalement, que Cor, Monica et Nyx soient parvenus à évacuer Iris de la capitale.

La jeune sœur de Gladio les attendait à Lestallum, où elle avait trouvé refuge. Gladio était impatient de la revoir depuis qu'elle avait appelé Noct pour lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien. Prompto aurait aimé s'arrêter voir le Relais de Chocobos qui se trouvait sur la route de Lestallum, mais il n'avait pas été surpris quand Noct avait refusé qu'ils y aillent, préférant se rendre directement à la ville. Gladio avait été mort d'inquiétude sur le sort de sa sœur depuis la chute d'Insomnia, et rongeait son frein depuis, impatient de la voir en chair et en os, de la serrer dans ses bras – même si cette grosse brute ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix.

Prompto regarda les étoiles sans pouvoir repousser la mélancolie qui engloutissait son cœur. Ce qui aurait dû être un innocent road-trip pour escorter Noctis à sa cérémonie de mariage s'était transformé en une course pour leur survie et la reprise du trône. Il peinait encore à réaliser que la ville où il avait grandi n'était plus accessible, à demi-détruite et prise par Nifleheim. « Les sales traîtres ! » avait craché Noctis le lendemain de la nouvelle, noyée par la douleur d'avoir perdu son père et de voir tout ce qui était cher dans sa vie tomber aux mains de l'ennemi. Gladio et Ignis avaient gardé le silence, mais leur mâchoire étaient tendues et leurs yeux ombrageux.

Ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu, surtout Noct, Ignis et Gladio. Prompto se sentait malgré lui à l'écart, séparé du deuil qui accaparait les trois aristocrates. Prompto se tourna vers Ignis, qui conduisait prudemment, les yeux valsant entre la route qui plongeait dans l'obscurité devant eux et les rétroviseurs.

– Iggy… ? souffla le blond.

– Oui ?

La voix du conseiller était toujours flegmatique. Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller leurs compagnons à l'arrière. Prompto observa à la dérobée le profil d'Ignis : composé, calme, rationnel. Qui pourrait croire qu'il venait de perdre le seul membre de sa famille en le regardant maintenant ?

– Je… Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé… tu sais, pour ton oncle.

Pendant un moment, seul le doux ronflement du moteur lui répondit. Prompto se mordilla les lèvres, craignant d'avoir touché une corde sensible. _C'était_ une corde sensible, après tout. Mais Ignis, comme Gladio, avait refusé de laisser le deuil l'accabler. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une minute de réfléchir à Noct, pour Noct.

– Merci, Prompto, répondit finalement le conseiller.

Son ton était neutre. C'était comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter du contenu de leur prochain repas. Prompto s'était habitué à la tendance qu'avaient ses nobles d'amis de parler de leurs sentiments comme si c'était quelque chose d'annexe, de secondaire. Noct qui parlait de son avenir de roi, dont la vie serait lentement rongée par le pouvoir du Cristal avec une résignation blasée. Gladio, qui affirmait en riant que sa mission était de mourir pour protéger son Roi. Ignis, qui déclarait qu'il n'avait aucun rêve particulier parce qu'il était né pour accompagner et guider Noctis dans sa mission.

– Prompto, soupira Ignis, arrachant le blond à ses pensées. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

– Arrête quoi ?

Le conseiller lui jeta un regard en coin. Son intonation était sévère, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas dénués d'une certaine douceur.

– De t'auto-flageller pour nous. C'est inutile et ça ne sert qu'à te tourmenter. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, et nous ne pouvons qu'aller de l'avant maintenant.

– Ouais, j'imagine…, marmonna le plus jeune.

Mais son esprit lui répétait que ce n'était _pas juste_ , parce qu'Ignis et Gladio et Noctis avaient tant perdu… Et que malgré tout, ils devaient mettre leur passé derrière eux et avancer sans un regard en arrière…

– Nous sommes nés pour ça, tu sais, dit encore Ignis en regardant cette fois droit devant lui. Pour servir, Gladio et moi le roi, et Noctis le Cristal. Nous avons appris très jeunes l'importance de notre mission, et celle de nos parents. Nous savions tous, qu'un jour ou l'autre, nos parents tomberaient au combat et que le flambeau nous serait transmis.

– Oui, mais…

La gorge de Prompto était nouée. Il se la racla le moins bruyamment possible, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Noct et Gladio dormaient toujours.

– Vous avez le droit d'exprimer votre peine, vous aussi, répliqua-t-il à mi-voix. Vous avez des émotions, vous êtes des êtres humains comme tout le monde.

– Bien sûr. Là n'est pas la question. Notre peine est réelle, mais elle ne doit pas nous empêcher d'avancer. Je… Je sais que mon oncle n'aurait pas voulu me voir dépérir à cause de sa mort, et négliger mes devoirs envers Noctis. Nous nous sommes tous depuis longtemps préparé à l'éventualité de la mort de notre famille, afin de ne pas laisser la souffrance nous paralyser lorsque la situation se présenterait.

Prompto se souvenait de Noct adolescent, plus renfrogné et caractériel qu'à l'ordinaire. Tourmenté par l'idée de plus en plus réelle que son père était en train de mourir à petits feux sous ses yeux (le roi Régis avec des cheveux blancs, le roi Régis avec une canne, le roi Régis avec le dos courbé et les gestes raides à cause de rhumatismes bien trop précoces), et qu'il allait probablement subir le même sort parce c'était sa _destiné_. Á l'époque, Prompto n'avait pas su comment il pouvait réconforter son ami, ne savant même pas s'il _pouvait_ le réconforter de quoi que ce soit.

– Prompto, pourquoi es-tu devenu un Garde Royal ?

La question d'Ignis prit le blond de court. Pourtant, il répondit immédiatement.

– Pour Noct.

Il rougit, mais soutint le regard qu'Ignis lui lança brièvement. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête.

– Pour Noct, répéta-t-il. Tu as fait ton choix sciemment, et c'est très admirable. Mais ne pense pas que Gladio ou moi n'avons pas nous aussi choisi d'accompagner et de protéger le prince de notre propre gré.

Le conseiller marqua une pause, lança un regard dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier si Noctis était bien endormi, avant de poursuivre.

– J'avais cinq ans la première fois que j'ai rencontré Noct, révéla-t-il d'une voix douce. Il en avait trois. Je me souviens que mon oncle m'avait fait mille recommandations avant de m'emmener à la Citadelle rencontrer le roi et son fils. Il me répétait sans arrêt que j'allais rencontrer le prince, que c'était une grande occasion, qu'il fallait que je me montre digne… Je m'étais alors fait toute une histoire, j'ai imaginé Noctis comme une personne grave, sérieuse, imposante… Et puis je l'ai vu dans la salle du trône. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon timide, accroché à la jambe de son père… Ça m'avait choqué, mais pas de façon négative. Je ne voyais pas encore un prince à l'époque, je voyais surtout un enfant. Et le roi… Il se comportait plus comme un père soucieux de son enfant que comme un souverain. Il tenait la main de son fils, le prenait dans ses bras, jouait avec lui…

Il y avait de l'affection dans la voix d'Ignis, la même que dans celle de Gladio quand il racontait des anecdotes sur sa petite sœur quand ils étaient enfants.

– A cette époque, poursuivit le conseiller, j'ai réalisé ce que je voulais faire. Je servirai Noct, pas seulement parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que représentant de la famille Scientia, mais également parce que je l'ai décidé. Noct doit endosser de lourdes responsabilités, et même si lui seul peut remplir son devoir, je me suis toujours juré de l'épauler dans sa mission, du mieux que je puisse. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais…

Ignis s'interrompit. Prompto lui lança un regard. Le visage de son ami était plongé dans la pénombre, mais Prompto pouvait aisément imaginer l'émotion qui devait briller dans ses yeux.

– …Je n'avais pas le choix, termina doucement Ignis. Parce que je l'avais déjà fait en réalité. Bien avant de rencontrer Noct. Je ne sais pas si cela te parait clair…

– Si, répondit immédiatement Prompto. Si, je comprends. Je… Je crois qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose.

Les souvenirs épars de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était l'unique lettre de Lunafreya qui l'avait poussé à lier une amitié avec Noct, mais quand ce dernier lui avait proposé de devenir membre de sa Garde personnelle, Prompto n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas seulement par inconscience ni par quête de gloire, ni même par peur de se retrouver de nouveau seul. C'était comme s'il avait déjà fait son choix bien avant de rencontrer le prince, quand Noct était encore ce rejeton royal quasi-inaccessible et Prompto un enfant obèse sans aucune estime de soi.

– Il me semble que c'est ainsi que tous les serments d'allégeance sont tenus, dit Ignis d'une voix songeuse. Gladio et moi sommes liés au roi par le sang, mais le serment d'allégeance qui relie nos familles à la lignée royale est renouvelé à chaque génération, à travers chaque nouveau représentant.

Il se tourna à demi vers Prompto, et ce dernier fut presque choqué d'apercevoir le sourire franc qui étirait les lèvres de son ami.

– Je te remercie, Prompto.

– De quoi ?

– Me donner l'occasion de parler librement. De pouvoir m'exprimer. Ce n'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé, mais je dois bien avouer que ça fait du bien de sortir ce qu'on a sur le cœur de temps en temps.

Prompto lui adressa un faible sourire, allant jusqu'à presser brièvement le coude d'Ignis dans sa main.

– C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis.

– Oui, j'imagine. Noct a de la chance de t'avoir.

Prompto sentit une douce chaleur s'étendre dans son cœur et sentit le rouge lui dévorer le visage. Gêné, il rit nerveusement et regarda de nouveau le ciel qui se déployait au-dessus de leur tête. Les étoiles lui paraissaient soudain comme plus brillantes, des milliers de scintillements comme autant de présences qui veillaient sur Éos et ses enfants.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Petite note : Je sais que dans le jeu, Ignis refuse de conduire la nuit, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il conduirait quand même.  
_

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. Merci de l'avoir lu, et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite review!_


	6. L'élu

_Hello tout le monde, voilà un nouveau petit OS. Celui-là est particulièrement court (930 mots), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand mê traite de personnages secondaires, avec une mention de Noctis, donc désolée, mais pas de Gladio, Ignis ou Prompto pour aujourd'hui.  
_

 _On est toujours dans le thème Angst/Drama avec cette fic, qui se passe avant le début du jeu, quand Noctis est encore enfant. Attention, **gros spoilers sur l'ensemble du jeu et SURTOUT LA FIN** , donc merci de faire attention si vous ne connaissez pas le dénouement.  
_

 _Personnages de cette fic : Régis, Gentiana, mention de Noctis._

 _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **L'élu  
**

La pluie tombait, diffuse. Il y avait longtemps, le bruit des gouttes frappant les vitres et le toit était rassurant pour Régis. Il aimait se planter devant la fenêtre et simplement regarder la pluie tomber. Le monde lui paraissait alors d'une grande quiétude, les problèmes qu'il rencontrait lui semblaient insignifiants. Mais aujourd'hui, nul sentiment de paix ne remplit son cœur alors qu'il regardait le jardin trempé depuis la large baie vitrée de sa Citadelle. Une immense tristesse consumait lentement son cœur, pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes.

Être un roi était un fardeau autant qu'un devoir. Régis avait appris à s'y accommoder, avec une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Certes, lourd était son devoir, mais il n'était pas _seul_. Il avait des amis, de puissants alliés, et tout un peuple derrière lui. Et puis il y avait le cristal, le dernier à exister sur les deux continents, et le dernier à repousser les attaques du Niflheim. Des siècles durant, la lignée Caelum avait veillé sur cet artefact sacré avec la bénédiction des dieux. Un Oracle un jour avait prédit que l'élu des étoiles naîtrait dans la lignée Caelum, destiné à vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes les ténèbres menaçant d'engloutir le monde.

Pourquoi, se demanda Régis en frottant ses paupières gonflées de larmes, avait-il fallu que le sort tombe finalement sur lui ?

– Sèche tes larmes, cesse tes pleurs, Régis, ordonna une voix douce derrière le roi. Ton chagrin ne sert qu'à tourmenter ton âme et n'apporte rien de bon pour ton peuple ou ta famille.

Gentiana, Messagère des Six, était apparue derrière Régis. Le roi ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira profondément, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Le visage doux et indéchiffrable de la divinité était tourné vers lui. Un délicat sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sa présence à la fois imposante et apaisante. Pourtant, le cœur de Régis continuait de se tordre de douleur dans sa poitrine.

– Ça aurait dû être moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Je donnerai tout pour que ce soit moi.

– Seul le roi élu par le Cristal sera capable de repousser les ténèbres, répondit la Messagère. Seul le roi élu pourra monter sur le trône que tes ancêtres et toi avaient protégé. Le Cristal a choisi son roi.

– Noctis n'est qu'un enfant…

– Il grandira.

Un sanglot s'arracha de la gorge de Régis. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains, les épaules secouées par ses pleurs.

– Quelle destiné aura-t-il ? Quel avenir aura-t…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, étouffé par ses sanglots. Gentiana traversa la pièce de sa démarche légère et aérienne. Dans un bruissement d'étoffe, elle s'agenouilla devant le roi. Ses mains blanches comme de la porcelaine se glissèrent autour de celles de Régis, déjà ridées et usées.

– Ton cœur souffre de la peine des mortels, murmura la Messagère divine. Abandonne ta tristesse. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Noctis fera son choix le moment venu.

– Quel choix ? demanda Régis. Quel choix aura-t-il quand les ténèbres envahiront le monde ? Il sera obligé d'embrasser cette destinée maudite.

– Nulle malédiction n'accablera la lignée sacrée des rois, le contredit Gentiana. La lumière du Cristal vivra en Noctis et Noctis vivra en la lumière. Ils ne deviendront qu'un et pourront alors réclamer le trône qui leur revient de droit.

– Mais il le paiera de sa vie… !

Les mains de Gentiana montèrent alors vers le visage de Régis, soulevant son menton pour qu'il regarde le visage de la Messagère. Même si ses paupières étaient éternellement fermées, le roi pouvait sentir le regard de Gentiana sonder son âme. Il resta figé, ignorant les larmes inondant sa barbe.

– Les bonheurs humains sont éphémères. Le Roi de Lumière trouvera la paix en embrassant sa destinée. Chacun d'entre nous ici a une mission à remplir. Quand cette mission est achevée, chacun s'en retourne à la lumière. La mission de la lignée des rois du Lucis touchera à sa fin quand Noctis aura accompli son destin.

Un soupir fragile souleva les épaules de Régis. Il se sentait vide, mais si la douleur restait présente, une sorte d'apaisement mélancolique était tombée sur son âme. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sourire de Gentiana.

– Noctis ne sera jamais seul, reprit-elle. Même dans les heures les plus sombres de sa vie, même quand le désespoir tourmentera son âme, la lumière brillera en lui. Toi, Régis Lucis Caelum, seras toujours dans le cœur de Noctis.

Les larmes du roi s'étaient doucement taries. Il exhala lentement lorsque les mains de Gentiana quittèrent sa peau. La Messagère Divine se releva et recula d'un pas.

– Ne pleure plus, Régis, ordonna-t-elle encore. Tu es le père du roi élu. Le chemin qui attend ton fils sera long et dur, mais il trouvera en toi la force qui lui permettra de réclamer son trône.

Régis cligna des yeux. Gentiana avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un délicat parfum de fleur. Resté seul, le roi regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Un rai de lumière avait transpercé la couche de nuages gris pour fondre sur la ville d'Insomnia comme une promesse d'espoir. Régis passa une main sur son visage ravagé de larmes.

Il y avait plus en ce monde que les plaisirs mortels, ou même les plaisirs divins. Le roi élu par le Cristal était Noctis, la lumière qui chassera les ténèbres du monde.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _J'ai lu dans le wiki des Final Fantasy que le nom complet de Noctis (Noctis Lucis Caelum) signifierait, en latin : Lumière du Ciel Nocturne, ou Ciel de la Lumière Nocturne, ou encore Ciel de la Nuit Lumineuse. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée pour écrire cette (toute) petite fic. Voilà pour la petite histoire._

 _Sinon, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai d'écrire un truc un peu plus joyeux._


	7. Mer, plage et Régalia

_Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, merci de vous être arrêté ici pour lire ce nouveau chapitre! Un grand merci également à **Maliyagi** , merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira.  
_

 _On retourne dans le côté humour avec cette fic. **L'histoire se passe pendant le chapitre 1** , quand le groupe se retrouve à Galdina. Donc **pas de spoilers majeurs** pour cet OS.  
_

 _Personnages de cette fic : Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio et Dino.  
_

 _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **Mer, plage et Régalia _  
_**

La baie de Galdina était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « lieu paradisiaque ». De l'eau bleue lagon jusqu'aux vastes plages de sable blanc, en passant par la petite forêt de cocotiers qui s'étendait en éventail et le soleil qui y brillait presque tous les jours de l'année, Noctis regrettait presque de devoir prendre le bateau pour aller à Altissia et quitter cet endroit. Il avait beau être un prince et avoir bénéficié de la meilleure éducation possible, il n'avait jamais vu la mer de ses propres yeux auparavant. Elle s'étendait à perte de vue tandis qu'il se tenait sur le ponton du port désert, scintillante comme un joyau sous les rayons du soleil, dont la lumière commençait doucement à décliner.

Le prince poussa un soupir contenté, d'autant plus quand la brise marine ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir enfin quitté les murs protecteurs de la capitale royale et de profiter de ce voyage aux accents insouciants, même s'il était _techniquement_ en déplacement diplomatique. Insomnia était une belle ville, mais le prince avait été de plus en plus impatient de pouvoir enfin voir le monde à l'extérieur, ne serait-ce que les vastes territoires de son propre royaume. Il était épris d'un immense sentiment de liberté depuis le début de ce périple. Ici, loin d'Insomnia, il pouvait oublier qui il était et quelle serait sa mission. Il pourrait enfin juste… juste être. Profiter d'une belle vue, manger des crustacés, camper à la belle étoile… Et pêcher, bien entendu.

Noctis jeta un regard à sa ligne. Le flotteur rouge ondulait à la surface de l'eau paisible, sans aucun signe qu'un poisson n'ait mordu l'hameçon sous la surface. Cela faisait pratiquement trois quarts d'heure, mais Noctis était patient. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il aimait pêcher. C'était un des seuls hobbies où il pouvait ne rien faire pendant un long moment, seul avec ses pensées, sa canne à pêche, le paysage… C'était comme s'il se sentait connecté au monde, plus encore que lorsque la magie du Cristal coulait dans ses veines comme du sang céleste. Il pouvait pourtant toujours sentir sa magie en lui, seulement elle était plus diffuse, comme la flamme chaude et calme d'une bougie.

– Noct ?

Le prince tourna distraitement la tête. Assis à côté de lui sur le ponton, Prompto le regardait. Il avait sa moue et ses yeux de chiot implorant, ceux qu'il utilisait quand il essayait d'obtenir l'autorisation princière. En général, il réussissait à l'avoir assez facilement, vu que Noctis n'avait pas – les Six soient loués – l'intransigeance d'Ignis ou l'impatience de Gladio. Mais quand son meilleur ami s'adonnait à son activité favorite, Prompto avait beau supplier, Noct refusait tout bonnement de bouger tant qu'il n'avait pas attrapé autant de poissons qu'il le voulait, condamnant ses amis à l'attendre. Pas qu'ils aient le choix, vu qu'ils avaient pour devoir premier de le protéger.

C'était assez difficile pour Prompto. Le blond avait peu de patience, et regarder son meilleur ami pêcher – surtout quand il ne se passait strictement rien pendant presque des heures – relevait pour lui du parcours du combattant. Aujourd'hui, il s'était montré néanmoins admirablement patient, passant les premières minutes à prendre et trier ses photos, puis à admirer silencieusement le paysage. Il avait une ou deux fois suggéré à Noctis de changer sa ligne et son appât – superbement ignoré par le prince, est-ce que _lui_ conseillait Prompto sur les filtres de son appareil photo ? – puis il avait finalement joué à _Kingdom's Knight_ sans le son. L'écran titre du jeu était d'ailleurs visible sur l'écran de son portable, posé sur ses genoux.

– Hm ? fit le prince d'un air désintéressé, sachant déjà ce que son ami allait lui demander.

– Dis, on peut rentrer ? Ca fait des heures qu'on est là, et j'commence à avoir faim.

Comme s'il avait entendu les propos du blond, l'estomac de Noctis émit alors un long gargouillis. Le visage de Prompto se teinta d'amusement et le prince soupira. Il supposait qu'il avait eu sa dose de pêche pour la journée. Et puis, il avait assez fait souffrir son ami, sans parler d'Ignis et Gladio. Ces derniers étaient sur la terrasse de l'hôtel de Galdina, assis sur le banc qu'occupait ordinairement Dino Ghiranze. Où était passé cet arnaqueur de journaliste, Noctis l'ignorait et s'en fichait. Après que ce dernier leur ait fait faire chercher des pierres et avait promis l'accès à un bateau pour aller à Altissia dont ils n'avaient pas encore vu l'ombre d'une voile, Noctis et son escorte se portaient mieux tant qu'ils ne le voyaient pas.

Le visage de Prompto s'éclaira quand Noctis rembobina sa ligne et fit disparaître sa canne à pêche dans un tourbillon d'étincelles bleues.

– C'est d'accord. On va manger.

– Ouais ! s'écria le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds. Délicieux crustacés, j'arrive !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du prince tandis qu'il suivait son ami qui sautillait vers le restaurant en babillant sur ce qu'il allait se commander. Depuis la mésaventure d'Hammerhead et un sermon en règle de Cid Sophiar, le groupe avait été plus prudent en ce qui concernait ses dépenses. Sur une sage proposition d'Ignis, ils avaient rempli plusieurs contrats de chasse sur la route vers Galdina et vendu quelques objets trouvés à droite à gauche à un marchand ambulant. Ils avaient maintenant suffisamment de gils pour s'offrir un repas dans le restaurant astronomiquement cher de Galdina.

Ignis et Gladio se levèrent quand le prince et son ami arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

– Bonne pêche, Altesse ? demanda Ignis.

– Ca peut aller …

– T'as rien attrapé, c'est ça ? devina Gladio en rangeant son livre dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Noctis répondit par un vague grognement, vexé. Pour sa défense, c'était la première fois qu'il pêchait dans la mer. Les poissons d'eau de mer étaient différents des poissons d'eau douce, après tout. Il avait besoin d'entraînement, voilà tout. Heureusement, Ignis vint à la rescousse de son prince.

– Nous pourrons revenir demain, puisque les navires n'ont pas l'air de vouloir revenir au port. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

– Ouais, fit Gladio en grattant son bouc. J'espère juste que ce Dino ne s'est pas complètement foutu de nous avec son histoire de bateau…

– On peut aller manger ? les interrompit Prompto avant que les deux aînés puissent se lancer dans une interminable conversation stratégique.

Heureusement, Ignis et Gladio semblaient eux aussi motivés par la perspective d'un bon repas car ils hochèrent la tête immédiatement. Ignis proposa cependant de faire un détour par la voiture, sagement garée sur le parking de l'hôtel, pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Tout le monde se dirigea donc vers le parking, Prompto trottinant impatiemment devant. Noctis traînait la patte à l'arrière, les yeux vissés vers la mer sur sa gauche. Le crépuscule tombait, illuminant le ciel de la lumière enflammée du couchant que reflétait la mer. Il faudrait que Noctis demande à Prompto de prendre quelques photos de groupe avec la mer et le soleil couchant en arrière-plan…

En arrivant sur le parking, ils aperçurent la Régalia, garée près de la petite station-service. Prompto s'élança en avant avec enthousiasme, avant de se figer brusquement au milieu du parking. Les yeux plissés, il désigna du doigt la voiture.

– J'voudrais pas vous paniquer, les gars, mais y a des types louches qui rôdent autour de la bagnole.

Noctis leva aussitôt la tête. Effectivement, il pouvait distinguer de loin deux silhouettes agenouillées près des roues de la Régalia. Une troisième était carrément penchée par-dessus de la portière, comme s'il fouillait la banquette. Gladio poussa un violent juron.

– Les enflures ! Ils sont en train d'essayer de la voler !

– Quoi ? s'étrangla Noctis.

Sans prêter attention à Prompto et à Ignis qui restèrent en arrière, Gladio et Noctis se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers les cambrioleurs. Gladio arriva en premier, brandissant sa gigantesque épée au-dessus de sa tête.

– HEY !

Trois têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux. Noctis vit la surprise, puis l'effroi défigurer leur visage en apercevant son terrifiant Bouclier, puis le Prince lui-même qui arrivait droit sur eux en faisait apparaître leurs armes dans une gerbe de paillettes bleues. Aussitôt, les deux voleurs agenouillés bondirent sur leurs pieds, lâchant sur le coup leurs outils qui se fracassèrent contre le bitume dans un bruit métallique. Ils coururent sans demander leurs restes. Le troisième voleur leur emboîta le pas avec un temps de retard, poussant un cri désarticulé dans sa fuite.

– Revenez, petites merdes ! hurla Gladio.

Le regard sombre, Noctis suivit des yeux le troisième voleur. Il courait vite, mais ça restait toujours trop lent pour un prince capable de se téléporter. Noctis lança son épée et se téléporta dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues. Le voleur poussa un cri quand le prince lui atterrit littéralement sur le dos, les envoyant tous les deux rouler sur le sol.

– J'te tiens ! grinça Noctis, à califourchon sur le ventre du voleur.

Il tenait le col de sa veste dans une main, l'autre tenant toujours son épée qu'il pointa vers le voleur. Le jeune homme ouvrait de grands yeux ahuris et terrifiés vers lui, les mains levées en signe d'armistice. Le capuchon qui cachait son visage glissa de sa tête, révélant une tignasse de cheveux blonds platines et des yeux clairs écarquillés et familiers. Noctis faillit lâcher sa victime tant il était surpris. Car le type allongé sur le bitume était nul autre que Dino Ghirenze.

– Je… Je peux tout expliquer, votre Altesse, bégaya le journaliste en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

– C'est une blague ? gronda le prince en sentant sa colère reprendre le dessus sur sa surprise. C'est une putain de blague, j'espère !

– Et ben en fait, vous êtes pas loin de la vérité, mon prince. Voyez, ces types me devaient quelques gils depuis un p'tit moment, et ils m'parlent d'un super plan pour se faire de la monnaie rapidement. C'était leur idée à eux, de cambrioler la voiture !

– Ben voyons, railla Gladio qui fit disparaître son épée d'un geste de main. Et comme par hasard, c'est eux qui s'en tirent et toi qui te fait attraper. C'est pratique, pour pas qu'on entende leur version de l'histoire.

Dino émit un ricanement presque hystérique, le regard valsant entre l'ombre imposante du Bouclier et le visage furieux du prince, dont l'épée chatouillait dangereusement la gorge.

– Et tu vas m'dire aussi que tu savais pas que la voiture était la _mienne_? fulmina Noctis qui devait faire appel à toutes ses forces morales pour ne pas _trucider_ sur place le journaliste.

– Je vous jure que non ! couina Dino d'une voix affreusement aiguë.

– Bien sûr, ricana Gladio. C'est pas comme si le nom du roi Régis était inscrit sur la plaque d'immatriculation…

Dino avait viré au blanc linge, c'était presque inquiétant à voir. Mais Noctis, d'une humeur particulièrement sadique, se délecta de l'effroi qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux écarquillés du journaliste. La Régalia était _sa_ voiture, celle de son père, l'héritage familial, on n'y touchait _pas_. Le prince caressait l'idée de faire un exemple du cas de Dino – c'était presque dommage que l'éviscération soit devenue illégale au Lucis depuis un peu plus de sept cents ans – quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

Ignis poussa un petit soupir fatigué, puis croisa les bras en regardant Dino, toujours allongé sous le poids du prince.

– Monsieur Ghirenze, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, dit-il de sa voix de professeur, la même qu'il utilisait pour gronder Noctis, ou Prompto, ou même Gladio. Que vous soyez un maître-chanteur, passe encore. Mais un voleur…

– Noct, mauvaise nouvelle, grogna Prompto en apparaissant derrière Ignis. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à démonter un enjoliveur. Ils l'ont embarqué avec eux.

Noctis émit un grognement sourd. Il fit disparaître sa grande épée dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues et se redressa brusquement. Le soulagement qu'il lut sur le visage de Dino fut de courte durée. Elle céda la place à une expression terrorisée quand une des dagues d'Ignis apparut dans la main du prince, et que celui-ci s'agenouilla à côté du journaliste, plaçant le tranchant de son arme pile sur l'entrejambe de sa victime.

Dino se figea au sol, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux écarquillés passaient de la dague placée sur cette partie _ô combien précieuse_ de son anatomie, et le visage du prince, comme s'il espérait y déceler une once de pitié ou de bluff. Mais Noctis semblait parfaitement calme. Ses yeux cependant brillaient avec une étincelle anormale – on aurait jurer les voir virer au _rouge_ – et un sourire sardonique étirait ses lèvres.

– Bien, Dino, commença-t-il d'une voix tranquille, comme s'il faisait la conversation. Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je te donne exactement cinq secondes pour me donner le nom de tes complices et me dire où je peux les trouver. Si dans cinq secondes, je n'ai pas de réponse satisfaisante…

Le prince se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le visage de sa proie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhumaine.

– … Je te la couperai, susurra le prince.

– V…Vous bluffez, bafouilla Dino qui sentait des gouttes de sueur froide sur sa tempe.

– Cinq…

– A ta place, j'l'écouterai, lança Gladio d'une voix goguenarde derrière le prince. Il bluffe jamais quand il parle de sa bagnole.

– …Quatre…

– Vous savez, Monsieur Ghiranze, la pratique de la castration était une méthode de châtiment très usitée au Lucis il y a quatre cents ans, déclara Ignis comme s'il donnait un cours. C'est sa Majesté Marius Lucis Caelum, soixante-neuvième roi du Lucis, qui a instauré cette pratique peu après la sixième guerre de…

– ... _Trois_ …

– J'espère que ça va pas faire comme la dernière fois, grimaça Prompto en s'accroupissant à côté de Noctis, comme s'il voulait mieux voir le spectacle. Ça avait giclé partout, c'était dégueulasse. Vous vous souvenez, les gars ?

– … _Deux…_

– D'accord ! hurla Dino d'une voix suraigu. D'accord, je vous dis tout ! Mais par pitié, me faites rien !

Noctis releva sa dague sans même effleurer le tissu du pantalon du journaliste. Ce dernier se redressa précipitamment en position assise et rampa sur le bitume pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre les quatre hommes en noir et lui.

– Alors ? demanda Noctis d'une voix glaciale.

– C'est… c'était juste une roublardise ! hoqueta le journaliste. C'était vrai ce que je vous ai dit, les types qui ont volé votre enjoliveur me devaient vraiment de l'argent ! Ils m'ont parlé d'un plan pour me rembourser direct, comme quoi ils savaient démonter quelques trucs sur les belles voitures pour les revendre aux garagistes et aux ferrailleurs du coin. Et vu qu'ici, y a des belles caisses de riches, ils m'ont proposé de s'y mettre tout de suite, histoire d'éponger leurs dettes, vous voyez ?

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus consternant, déclara Ignis en se frottant la tempe de la pointe de son index ganté. Toi qui t'associes à deux malfrats, ou bien le fait que vous vous soyez attaqués à la Régalia. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas reconnu la voiture du prince, on ne te croira pas.

Dino déglutit bruyamment. Il lança un regard à Gladio et à Noctis, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

– Bon, ok. J'avoue, je savais que c'était votre voiture, Altesse… Mais, ajouta-t-il en voyant Noctis lever sa dague d'un geste menaçant, je vous jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous voler !

– C'est difficile à croire, gronda Gladio.

– Quand je me suis aperçu que c'était votre voiture qui était visée, j'ai pensé à un truc, un genre de plan gagnant-gagnant, vous voyez ? A la base, on voulait vous piquer les enjoliveurs et tout ce qu'il y avait de valeur sur la bagnole. On vendrait tout ce qu'on aurait piqué, les types m'auraient remboursé ce qu'ils me devaient, et tout le monde serait reparti tranquillement dans son coin.

– Abrège, grogna Noctis.

Le journaliste lança un regard nerveux vers l'arme, toujours étroitement serrée dans la main du prince, avant de poursuivre son récit.

– Je savais que comme c'était votre voiture, vous alliez remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver les pièces manquantes. Alors j'avais prévu de faire revendre ce qu'on aurait volé à un ferrailleur du coin, que je connais bien. Il aurait racheté les pièces à un prix réduit, assez pour que mes complices puissent me rembourser. Après, il aurait passé un coup de fil à Cid Sophiar pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé des pièces d'une voiture royale – c'est facile à deviner, avec les insignes royaux sur les enjoliveurs – chez un ferrailleur et qu'il était prêt à les faire transférer à son garage en échange d'un peu d'argent…

– Je vois, fit Gladio en se frottant le menton. Et le vieux se serait empressé de nous appeler pour nous faire rappliquer à son garage, nous engueuler d'avoir laissé la Régalia sans surveillance, et nous aurait facturé la réparation les yeux de la tête. Je me trompe ?

Dino hocha la tête presque timidement. Ignis s'autorisa un sourire plus glacial que le souffle de la Glacéenne.

– Très ingénieux, comme plan, reconnut le conseiller royal. De cette façon, tes complices remboursent ce qu'il te doivent, tu profites de l'aubaine pour te faire de l'argent à notre compte, et ton… « ferrailleur » touche une prime pour avoir retrouvé les pièces de la voiture du prince d'Insomnia. Laisse-moi deviner, ce ferrailleur est en réalité un complice ?

– On… On avait prévu de se partager la mise après l'opération, avoua Dino d'une petite voix. On misait sur le fait que le vieux Cid soit prêt à dépenser une belle somme en échange des pièces de la voiture royale. Je sais que sa petite-fille est dingue de votre voiture.

Son sac vidé, le journaliste lança vers Noctis son regard le plus implorant. Mais le prince demeura inflexible.

– C'est bien joli, tout ça, grommela-t-il. Mais ça nous dit toujours pas où je peux retrouver mon putain d'enjoliveur !

– Je peux toujours les appeler ! couina aussitôt Dino en levant les mains dans un geste pacifique. Je peux appeler les types et récupérer votre enjoliveur ! Je vous l'ramène dans moins d'une heure, promis !

Il tira son téléphone de la poche de son jean et composa rapidement un numéro, tout cela sans cesser de lancer des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de la dague, toujours serrée dans le poing du prince.

OOO

Pour une fois, Dino tint parole. Le soleil s'était couché depuis à peine une heure quand il revint à l'hôtel, le précieux enjoliveur sous le bras. Il n'avait subi aucun dommage, même si Dino laissa échapper que ses acolytes avaient prévu de le faire fondre pour récupérer le métal – ce qui avait mis Noctis dans une telle colère que le journaliste avait pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Prompto se chargea de remettre aussitôt l'enjoliveur sur sa jante correspondante, sous le regard de ses trois compagnons.

– Toute cette histoire nous aura appris au moins une chose, soupira Ignis. Nous devons nous montrer plus prudents avec la voiture. La prochaine fois, il se pourrait qu'on nous la vole en entier.

– Ouais, bah y a pas intérêt, grogna Noctis qui regardait son meilleur ami travailler. Sinon, le coupable, je le castre à mains nues !

– Dégueu, Noct, lança Prompto en regardant le prince par-dessus son épaule. Mais franchement, le coup du bluff, ça a bien marché avec Dino. J'pensais pas.

– Ouais, ça marche à tous les coups, renchérit Gladio avec un sourire satisfait. Méthode d'intimidation numéro trois de la famille Amicitia : pour obtenir des réponses ou insuffler une peur panique à l'ennemi, toujours le menacer de le priver de ses bijoux de famille.

– Une technique qui a fait ses preuves, reconnut Ignis en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Certes sauvage et manquant totalement de raffinement, mais terriblement efficace.

Noctis resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Prompto, comme s'il supervisait son travail, même s'il n'était pas vraiment versé dans la mécanique. Son père avait bien tenté de lui apprendre, mais les nombreuses leçons qu'il avait tenté d'inculquer à son fils, comme faire la différence entre la jauge d'huile et celle du liquide de frein, étaient passé à trois milles au-dessus de la tête du jeune prince. Néanmoins, il se sentait investi de la mission de prendre soin de sa voiture. Elle contenait de précieux moments qu'il avait pu passer avec son père. Elle était comme un bout d'Insomnia et de son enfance, qu'il emmenait avec lui dans sa nouvelle vie à Altissa, auprès de Luna.

Prompto termina de fixer l'enjoliveur, puis se redressa d'un geste souple, un large sourire sur le visage.

– Et voilàààà, comme neuve !

– Heureusement que c'était qu'un enjoliveur, dit Gladio. Si ça avait été un truc plus gros, il aurait fallu la ramener au garage de Cid, et j'vous laisse imaginer combien il nous aurait facturé la réparation…

– Sans parler du sermon sur la responsabilité, grimaça Ignis, qui détestait qu'on lui fasse la leçon.

– N'empêche, Dino, il a de la suite dans les idées pour se faire du fric facile, commenta Prompto en rangeant ses outils dans le coffre de la voiture.

Le conseiller royal hocha solennellement la tête.

– Il est bien plus malin que je ne le pensais. Il faudra se méfier davantage de lui, désormais.

– Ou Noct pourra toujours menacer de lui arracher ses bijoux de famille la prochaine fois, plaisanta Prompto en donnant un coup de coude au prince. T'étais plutôt convaincant d'ailleurs, Noct. Je savais pas que tu mentais aussi bien.

– Mais qui a dit que je mentais ? rétorqua très sérieusement le prince.

Un étrange silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Prompto fixait son ami comme si une paire d'antennes lui avait poussé sur la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ignis, l'air mal-à-l'aise, toussota d'un air convenu avant de s'éloigner vers la caravane qu'ils avaient louée pour la nuit, rapidement suivi de Gladio qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. L'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, Noctis emboîta le pas à son conseiller et son Bouclier.

– Noct ! s'écria Prompto en courant derrière le prince. C'était du bluff avec Dino tout à l'heure, hein ? T'allais pas vraiment lui couper la…

– On mange des CupNoddles, ce soir ? le coupa Noctis sans jeter un regard vers le blond.

– Noct !

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu! J'ai placé un petit clin d'œil à FF VII, dites-moi si vous l'avez vu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._


	8. Une nouvelle ère

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette nouvelle fanfiction. Je vous préviens, on retourne dans le côté Drama/Angsty avec celle-ci._

 _Cette OS contient des **spoilers sur la fin du jeu** , donc assurez-vous de bien l'avoir fini avant de lire. _

_Personnages: Gladio, Ignis et Prompto._

 _Disclaimer:_ Final Fantasy _, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **Une nouvelle ère  
**

Prompto se battait comme il en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Quand on avait passé les dernières années plongé dans une nuit sans fin, condamné à se battre tous les jours contre des monstres plus puissants les uns que les autres pour survivre, on développait une sorte de mécanique de combat. Le corps de Prompto réagissait presque seul : ses esquives, ses attaques, ses doigts sur les gâchettes, pressant automatiquement au bon moment. Il entendait plus qu'il ne voyait la danse terrifiante de Gladio quelque part dans la mêlée à côté de lui, les gerbes bleues projetées par sa gigantesque épée tandis qu'il l'abattait lourdement sur la tête de leurs ennemis. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes protégeaient leur troisième allié. Ignis ne pouvait plus être un guerrier à cause de sa cécité, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Il était justement en train d'abattre un deamon d'un coup de lame étonnement précis quand ça arriva.

Au début, ce n'était presque rien. Prompto ne le remarqua presque pas, tant il était plongé dans l'habituelle ivresse du combat. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il crut voir une lumière au-dessus de lui. C'était tellement… tellement improbable de voir ça que le blond se figea stupidement en pleine attaque, son attention non plus sur son ennemi mais sur cette unique lumière qui avait percé l'obscurité perpétuelle de la nuit. Le voile d'ébène qui avait été tiré il y a si longtemps sur le monde était en train de finalement se lever. Prompto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle tant il était subjugué, émerveillé et terrifié à la fois. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, progressivement mais sûrement, et l'anthracite de la nuit noire cédait la place à un bleu frais, et tellement _clair_.

Il prit du temps à réaliser – et du déni aussi – que c'était simplement l'aube qui était en train de se lever.

Autour de lui, le tumulte du combat s'était tu. Un étrange et pesant silence était tombé sur le champ de bataille. Gladio s'était lui aussi immobilisé, le regard rivé vers les cieux, et Ignis demeurait figé, étonné de ne plus être attaqué. Car les daemons s'étaient eux aussi figés. Le monstre qui se tenait juste devant Prompto poussa alors une sorte de plainte, qui ressemblait à celle d'un animal blessé, avant de s'effriter littéralement, comme de la poussière au vent. La noirceur tombée sur la capitale royale fondit alors doucement, dévoilant ce que fut jadis Insomnia, à l'époque où brillait encore le soleil.

Finalement, un rayon de lumière fusa brusquement à l'horizon, et fondit sur la Citadelle Royale comme pour la couronner dans sa lumière blanche. Prompto vit le rayon lumineux – le _soleil_ , il savait que c'était le _soleil_ – illuminer toute l'allée centrale de la capitale avant d'atteindre les marches menant aux portes de la Citadelle, puis Prompto ne vit plus rien car il se couvrit automatiquement les yeux de ses mains gantées. Un capharnaüm métallique résonna alors à ses oreilles. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, à la fois trop ébloui par une lumière qu'il ne croyait plus pouvoir voir encore une fois dans sa vie et redoutant trop ce qu'il allait voir s'il rouvrait les paupières.

Tout avait changé brusquement. La lumière avait finalement percé les ténèbres, mais pas seulement. L'air semblait plus frais, comme si le monde était enfin sorti d'un interminable hiver et s'apprêtait à recommencer un nouveau cycle de vie. L'atmosphère était plus légère elle aussi, une sorte de douceur qui allégea l'âme de Prompto, tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur de l'astre solaire sur son visage. Il n'osait plus bouger, figé dans cet unique instant qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Mais la voix de Gladio, basse et rauque, rompit l'intemporalité du moment.

– Voilà, murmura le Bouclier. C'est fait.

– Je sens une chaleur, dit Ignis d'une voix tremblante. C'est… c'est le soleil, c'est ça ?

– Ouais, Iggy. Et c'est magnifique. Tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Il n'y avait plus d'Ardyn, plus de daemons, plus de ténèbres, plus du Fléau des Etoiles qui pendant des millénaires avaient tourmenté l'humanité. Il n'y avait plus de roi non plus.

Prompto laissa retomber ses mains et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil était à présent bien levé, projetant dans le ciel clair et sans nuages ses rayons comme une promesse de renouveau. Les rues vides d'Insomnia lui apparurent alors telles qu'il les avait connus dans son enfance, définitivement débarrassées de l'obscurité. Prompto regarda le bitume sous ses bottes – curieusement clair, il ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi clair – et vit ses pistolets à ses pieds.

Il n'y avait pas seulement ceux qu'il avait utilisés pour se battre. Il y avait également son fusil à canon scié, ses revolvers, ses semi-automatiques, et même le pistolet à eau qu'il s'était amusé à stocker dans l'Arsenal Fantôme quand Noct lui avait donné accès à sa magie pour la première fois. Noct venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, Prompto en avait encore dix-sept. Prompto tomba lentement à genoux sur le bitume et, d'un geste hésitant, ramassa le petit pistolet en plastique. Il était neuf comme au premier jour. Prompto ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas utilisé depuis treize ans.

Toutes ses armes étaient là, éparpillées comme des jouets cassés autour de lui. Aux pieds de Gladio gisaient également ses huit épées et la hache qu'il avait achetée cette fois-là à Lestallum. Et à côté d'Ignis reposait une impressionnante collection de dagues et de poignards de diverses tailles. Prompto les regarda, l'air perdu. C'était l'intégrité de toutes les armes qui avaient été stockées dans l'Arsenal Fantôme de Noct. Noct n'étant plus là, l'Arsenal Fantôme n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Les yeux de Prompto retombèrent sur le pistolet à eau entre ses mains. Le jouet lui apparut brouillé, trouble, jusqu'à ce que les larmes accumulées sous ses paupières tombent finalement sur ses poignets. Ces dix dernières années passées à se battre, à croire au retour de Noctis, c'était grâce à l'Arsenal Fantôme, à ce stupide pistolet à eau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Même quand Noct avait été emporté par le Cristal, la connexion qui reliait ses Gardes avec sa magie ne s'était pas rompue. Prompto, comme Gladio, comme Ignis, avaient tous ressenti la présence de leur prince – leur roi – en eux grâce à l'Arsenal Fantôme. Ils avaient toujours eu accès à leurs armes dans l'Arsenal de Noctis, ils avaient toujours pu les faire apparaître dans leur main. La magie des Lucis était bien plus qu'un simple tourbillon d'étincelles bleues, c'était une connexion directe avec le cœur de leur souverain. Ils avaient alors su que Noct reviendrait, tôt ou tard. Qu'il était encore _là_.

Noct n'était plus là, maintenant. Plus vraiment, plus comme avant. La connexion avait été rompue, sa magie avait disparue, emportée avec lui. Prompto se sentait vide, et il avait mal, et il savait qu'ils avaient tous rempli leur devoir, et que Noctis avait accompli sa destinée, mais…

– Hé, fit la voix étrangement douce de Gladio.

Prompto cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait rien de plus que la lumière du soleil à travers ses larmes, et l'ombre immense de Gladio qui se découpait dans les rayons du jour. Le Bouclier du Roi s'accroupit en face de lui. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux étaient humides. Prompto renifla bruyamment.

– Il est parti, dit Gladio. Mais souviens-toi : garde la tête haute.

Sa voix résonnait comme celle de Noctis. Prompto n'arrivait pas à croire que vingt minutes à peine auparavant, son meilleur ami et son roi leur avait prononcé ces mêmes paroles avant de s'en aller embrasser sa destinée. Le blond prit une inspiration longue et fragile, mais hocha doucement la tête. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux – vainement, car de nouvelles larmes menaçaient déjà de tomber – et se releva.

Le soleil était haut, le ciel était clair et le monde se réveillait doucement, encore hébété de revoir enfin la lumière. Gladio se redressa à son tour et regarda vers les portes de la Citadelle Royale.

– Il faut y aller, murmura-t-il. Pour lui rendre hommage.

– Je te suis, dit aussitôt Ignis en brandissant sa fine canne blanche.

– Moi aussi, souffla Prompto d'une voix rauque.

Il resta pourtant en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Une étrange torpeur était tombée sur lui, faisant ployer ses épaules. C'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait et il le savait. Une nouvelle vie sans la magie, sans la lignée royale du Lucis. Un nouveau monde sans Noct, son meilleur ami pour qui il avait été prêt à donner sa vie, et qui finalement avait sacrifié la sienne pour rendre sa lumière au monde.

Il regarda le soleil, il regarda le ciel, et sentit une minuscule chaleur dans son cœur. Noct était peut-être parti, mais il était encore _là_ : dans la lumière chaude du soleil, dans l'éclat pâle des étoiles, et dans le cœur de ses amis, comme ses amis étaient et demeureraient dans le cœur du souverain de lumière.

– D'accord, Noct, murmura Prompto en sentant de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. D'accord. Je serais toujours avec toi et tu seras toujours avec moi. Promis. Juré craché. Sur mon honneur de roturier et sur le tien de roi…

– Prompto, tu viens ?

La voix d'Ignis résonna dans les rues claires. Prompto pivota sur ses talons. Il vit le dos massif de Gladio qui attendait devant les portes de la Citadelle Royale, et le visage patient d'Ignis qui se tenait sur les marches. Prompto inspira profondément, posa une main sur son cœur dans un écho inconscient du salut royal, et rejoignit ses amis, la tête haute.

– J'arrive !

Insomnia, capitale des rois de lumière, pouvait enfin s'endormir car son devoir était accompli. Une nouvelle ère commençait.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite review.  
_


	9. Ward et Kiros

_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire cette fanfic. Ce nouveau chapitre se déroule avant le début du jeu, pendant l'adolescence de Noctis, Prompto, Ignis et Gladio. Il y a des **spoilers pour Brotherhood, épisode "Dogged Runner"**. Il y a deux notes dans cette fic que vous trouverez en fin de page.  
_

 _Résumé: La première rencontre entre Prompto et les gardes du corps de son meilleur ami. Elle ne se déroule pas vraiment très bien, mais comme le fait remarquer très diplomatiquement Noct, "ça aurait pu être pire"._

 _Personnages: Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Noctis, Régis, Clarus Amicitia, Tellus Scientia (oncle d'Ignis), mention de Cor Léonis.  
_

 _Disclaimer :_ Final Fantasy XV _ne m'appartient pas._

 ** _Cet OS parle de consommation d'alcool, donc : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, et la consommation d'alcool est interdite pour les mineurs.  
_**

* * *

 **Ward et Kiros (1)  
**

Á dix-sept ans et demi, Ignis Scientia était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un adolescent sérieux. Grand de taille, il était toujours habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon impeccablement repassés, de chaussures en cuir coûteux soigneusement ciré, et coiffait ses cheveux châtains avec un soin particulier. Il avait un visage fin aux traits réguliers qui demeuraient figés dans une expression neutre et impassible, et il se déplaçait avec une grâce toute aristocrate, le menton levé, le pas aérien et le regard direct. Seule son absence de musculature développée et les quelques boutons d'acné qui persistaient sous son menton trahissaient son jeune âge, à son grand désarroi la plupart du temps.

Car Ignis était investi d'une mission autant importante qu'essentielle. Comme ses nombreux ancêtres avant lui, il avait pour devoir de veiller, protéger et surtout conseiller le futur roi du Lucis. Il se consacrait à cette tâche délicate depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Il avait rencontré Noctis quand ce dernier n'avait que trois ans, et sa vie entière tournait depuis entièrement autour du prince et de son futur rôle de conseiller royal. Aujourd'hui comme avant, Noctis demeurait sa priorité, et c'était pourquoi le jeune Scientia parcourait en ce moment les rues d'Insomnia, en cette fin de matinée.

C'était le week-end, et un soleil resplendissant brillait de tous ses rayons malgré la fraîcheur de l'air en ce début de mois de novembre. Des familles avec des jeunes enfants, des étudiants et des personnes âgées se mêlaient dans les avenues de la capitale royale, sous les grands arbres qui perdaient lentement leurs feuilles d'or et de grenat. Il régnait dans l'air une légèreté et une douceur de vie dont Ignis n'avait guère l'habitude. L'atmosphère à la Citadelle était toujours feutrée et emprunte d'une certaine gravité. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que le prince héritier avait quitté ses quartiers à la Citadelle pour emménager dans son propre appartement trois mois plus tôt.

L'entrée au lycée de Noctis avait provoqué de nombreux changements dans la vie du prince et de son conseiller. Non content de vivre maintenant seul, Noctis avait en plus un nouvel ami du lycée. Ignis ne l'avait vu qu'à deux ou trois occasions à la sortie du lycée en allant chercher Noctis. C'était un adolescent blond et étriqué, l'air joueur et espiègle, qui appelait Noctis – son _prince_ – « Noct », qui lui tapait l'épaule et qui emmenait Noctis à la salle de jeux après les cours, habitude que n'avait pas le prince auparavant et dont les gardes chargés de sa sécurité se seraient bien passés.

En tant que conseiller du prince, Ignis avait bien entendu la charge de passer au crible le passé et le profil de toutes les personnes qui approchaient de près ou de loin Noctis. Le prince fréquentait le lycée public de la ville et croisait en conséquence des adolescents issus de tous les milieux. Il ne s'était auparavant jamais fait de vrais amis à l'école, aussi quand Ignis avait remarqué la présence récurrente du blond aux côtés du prince, il avait pris les devants. Il avait été facile de se procurer le dossier de l'adolescent au service des affaires civiles d'Insomnia. D'après ce qu'Ignis avait pu lire, le blond répondait au nom de Prompto Argentum. Il était le fils d'un homme d'affaire et d'une biologiste qui voyageaient beaucoup dans le cadre de leur métier, livrant souvent leur fils à lui-même. Argentum était un élève moyen mais sans histoire et n'avait heureusement pas de casier judiciaire. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement dangereux, mais Ignis se réservait le droit de rester méfiant à l'égard de l'adolescent. C'était la première fois que Noctis se faisait des amis hors de la classe noble et aisée d'Insomnia, et Ignis savait d'expérience que les roturiers pouvaient rechercher des privilèges financiers et sociaux en fréquentant la noblesse du royaume.

Le jeune Scientia en avait évidemment parlé à Gladio – Gladiolus, de la famille Amicitia, futur Bouclier de Noctis – lequel avait partagé ses inquiétudes. Au contraire d'Ignis qui craignait qu'Argentum soit à la recherche de profits personnels sans chercher à lier une amitié sincière avec le prince, Gladio voyait en Argentum une potentielle menace à la sécurité de Noctis. Personnellement, Ignis doutait que l'adolescent étriqué qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Noct – lequel suivait un entraînement militaire quasi-intensif depuis ses douze ans – puisse menacer de quelque façon Noctis. Mais Gladio voyait des potentiels espions et assassins partout. Il prenait sa mission de Bouclier très au sérieux, ce qui enchantait Ignis, mais peut-être avec un peu trop de zèle…

Aussi, quand Ignis avait reçu un message de Gladio ce matin, lui demandant de venir « seul et incognito » dans un petit café tranquille du quartier touristique d'Insomnia, le jeune Scientia avait tout de suite su que ce rendez-vous inopiné devait être en relation avec le cas Argentum. Le conseiller et le Bouclier en avaient parlé pas plus tard que la veille au soir, Gladio clamant fermement qu'il « fallait vérifier par eux-mêmes si Argentum constituait une réelle menace ». Ignis était bien d'accord, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Potentielle menace ou pas, Argentum demeurait un citoyen royal, mineur qui plus est, et il y avait certaines limites à ne pas franchir.

Le café était une enseigne relativement connue à Insomnia, mais hors de la saison touristique, il était plutôt vide, idéal donc pour une conversation relativement à l'abri des regards. Ignis se demandait quand même pourquoi Gladio ne l'avait pas simplement invité au domicile Amicitia, ou bien à la Citadelle pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. La réponse lui parvint quand il pénétra dans le café presque vide, à l'exception de deux clients qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle. La mâchoire d'Ignis tomba quand il les regarda.

Le premier n'était nul autre que Gladio, assis confortablement sur la banquette rouge, un large verre de limonade devant lui. Le Bouclier souriait d'un air amical et levait une main pour appeler le barman qui essuyait tranquillement son comptoir. Face à lui se trouvait Argentum – la tignasse blonde étrangement coiffée était aisément reconnaissable, même de loin – lequel buvait un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. L'adolescent était secoué de soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules, faisant croire à Ignis qu'il pleurait. Mais quand le conseiller s'approcha, il s'aperçut qu'Argentum pouffait de rire, affalé sur son siège.

– Kiros ! s'exclama Gladio quand le jeune Scientia arriva à leur hauteur. Enfin ! On t'attendait plus !

– Kiros ? répéta platement Ignis en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit Gladio mimer les mots « opération sous couverture », juste avant que le barman n'arrive et remplace le verre vide d'Argentum par un autre, rempli du même liquide ambré.

– Je vous sers quelque chose aussi, monsieur ? demanda poliment le barman qui n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître le futur conseiller royal.

Ignis allait décliner, mais Gladio répondit à sa place.

– Oui, il prendra un grand verre de thé glacé. Kiros, assieds-toi, mon vieux.

Certes, Gladio et lui se connaissaient maintenant depuis quelques années, liés par leur devoir commun de protéger Noctis. Mais Ignis n'était guère habitué à une telle familiarité à son égard – à part quand ça venait de Noctis, bien entendu. Il fronça les sourcils vers le Bouclier, mais décida de jouer le jeu pour le moment et s'assit à côté du géant de muscles. Heureusement, Argentum ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le bref instant de confusion d'Ignis. Il avait un sourire particulièrement niais aux lèvres et buvait déjà une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

– Prompto, voilà mon collègue, lui dit Gladio d'une voix enjouée. Kiros, celui dont je t'ai parlé…

– Ooooh, fit Argentum en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus vers Ignis. Ward m'a parlé de vous! Le… Le photographe, c'est ça ?

Ignis allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose comme « bien entendu ! » d'un air parfaitement convaincu, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge au moment même où il sentit la curieuse odeur qui alourdissait l'air ambiant. Le jeune Scientia fronça les sourcils, laissant tomber son regard acéré sur le verre qu'Argentum était justement en train de finir d'une longue traite.

– Enchanté de vous connaître, monsieur ! claironna le blond après avoir reposé son verre sur la table. Je m'appelle Promp – hic ! – to Argentum !

– Ravi de te connaître, _Prompto_ , répondit Ignis d'une voix glaciale. _Ward_ , on peut se parler deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?

– On revient tout de suite, lança Gladio tandis qu'Ignis lui agrippait le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Le jeune conseiller emmena son collègue à l'autre bout de la salle, sous le regard un peu suspicieux du barman. Ils avaient de la chance que ni lui ni Argentum ne les reconnaissent. Ignis et Gladio avaient eu au moins une fois leur photo sur les journaux. Ignis lança un regard à Argentum, qui contemplait tristement le fond vide de son verre, avant de se tourner vers le Bouclier royal.

– J'espère que c'est une blague, Gladio.

– Quoi ?

– Tu me prends pour un idiot ? s'énerva Ignis en s'efforçant de parler à voix basse. Argentum empeste l'alcool ! Pourquoi tu le laisses boire de la bière ?

– B.A-BA de l'investigation : tromper la vigilance du suspect, répondit Gladio dans sa plus belle imitation du Maréchal Léonis. On doit trouver des informations sur le gamin, non ? Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool pour lui délier la langue ?

– Je doute que le Maréchal approuve l'idée de faire boire un adolescent d'à peine _quinze ans_ pour découvrir des hypothétiques secrets sur lui, rétorqua le plus jeune d'une voix plus tranchante qu'un rasoir.

– Ce que le Maréchal et tout le reste de la Citadelle ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal, tempéra le géant en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà appris pas mal de choses avant que t'arrive. Tu savais que le gamin a passé près de trois ans à suivre Noct de loin à l'école avant d'oser l'approcher ?

Ignis haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris malgré lui. Non, il ne connaissait pas cette information. Il avait effectivement lu dans le dossier scolaire d'Argentum qu'il avait fréquenté la même école primaire que Noct, mais ça n'avait pas quelque chose de particulièrement d'étonnant. Voilà qui était plus… préoccupant. Pourquoi l'innocent ami du prince aurait suivi ce dernier pendant plusieurs années, caché dans l'ombre de l'anonymat ? Préparait-il un mauvais coup ? Cherchait-il simplement la gloire à travers la célébrité de Noctis ?

Gladio sourit en voyant l'expression de son collègue, ravi de constater qu'il avait marqué un point. Galvanisé, il poursuivit sa plaidoirie.

– Et tu savais qu'il prend toujours des photos, de tout et n'importe quoi ? Il a même un profil sur un site où des gens se partagent des photos, sous pseudonymes. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de prendre des photos de Noct, ou de son appart, ou même de l'intérieur de la Citadelle, et de les publier sur le Net ? N'importe qui pourrait obtenir des infos confidentielles sur Noct.

Cette fois, le jeune Scientia ne parvint pas à camoufler l'expression alarmée qui se peignit aussitôt sur son visage. Voilà qui devenait beaucoup plus sérieux. Des photos ? Publiés sur Internet, qui plus est ? Voilà qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour le système de sécurité qui entourait Noctis. Peut-être même qu'Argentum pouvait envoyer des photos du prince à des gens peu recommandables… Ou même à la presse à scandale ! C'était bien la dernière chose dont Noct avait besoin en ce moment, entre ses entraînements et la santé de plus en plus défaillante de son père.

Gladio le regardait d'un air narquois, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– Alors, convaincu ?

Ignis soupira d'un air défait et se frotta machinalement l'arête du nez.

– Bon, j'admets que tu as réussi à obtenir des résultats, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Kiros, et Ward ? Et de photographe ?

– J'ai raconté au gamin qu'on était des reporters pour une agence de presse, expliqua le Bouclier. Moi je suis Ward, le sympathique et intrépide journaliste, toujours en quête de scoop. Toi t'es Kiros, l'inflexible mais talentueux photographe qui m'accompagne partout.

– Ben voyons, railla le plus jeune. Et ça a marché ?

– Comme tu le vois. Le gamin est fan de photographes, et avec tout ce que je lui ai raconté sur ta super carrière, tu vas avoir l'air d'un modèle pour lui. Ça, avec un plus d'alcool, ça devrait suffire à lui faire cracher des secrets… comme par exemple, sa véritable intention à l'encontre de Noct…

C'était à la fois impressionnant et insultant de constater combien Gladio était doué pour négocier. Ignis était beaucoup moins doué avec les gens, trop guindé et trop peu curieux de la vie des autres, mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins jaloux de son collègue. Néanmoins, le jeune Scientia était convaincu malgré lui.

– Ok, concéda-t-il. On fait à ta méthode. Mais on laisse juste boire une bière de plus, pas d'avantage ! Et après, on le raccompagne chez lui ! Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse tout de seul en état d'ébriété sur la voie publique !

Gladio donna son accord, et ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent Argentum qui avait tiré son téléphone portable de sa poche pour passer le temps. En passant, Gladio commanda une autre – et _dernière_ , se promit fermement Ignis – bière pour l'adolescent. Ce dernier releva les yeux de son téléphone quand Ignis et Gladio reprirent leur place face à lui, leur adressant un sourire particulièrement idiot. Il avait d'ailleurs les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il devait déjà être assez ivre, nota Ignis en tentant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable.

– Vous revoilà ! s'écria Argentum avec enthousiasme.

– Oui, nous devions juste discuter… de notre prochain article, répondit Ignis avec un sourire complaisant.

Comme il l'avait espéré, les yeux d'Argentum s'écarquillèrent et il regarda Ignis comme s'il était tombé du ciel.

– Oooh, d'accooord… ça doit être génial, de travailler dans la presse ! Vous faites un article sur quoi ? Le Mur ? Niflheim ? L'épidémie de chococelle ?

– La famille royale, en fait, répondit Gladio. Notre magazine veut consacrer un dossier spécial sur le roi et son fils, plus particulièrement. D'ailleurs, c'est avec lui que tu parlais ?

Il désigna du menton le téléphone d'Argentum. Ignis étudia la réaction de l'adolescent avec attention. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on pouvait découvrir la véritable nature de la relation qui unissait Noctis à cet adolescent. Argentum pouvait se servir de son amitié avec le prince pour alimenter la presse people, et gagner de l'argent en échange de scoops croustillants sur le prince. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand Argentum hocha la tête avec énergie, sans se départir de son sourire.

– Ouais ! Noct est le seul avec qui j'ai échangé mon numéro encore, à l'école…

– Ah ouais ? fit Gladio d'un air faussement nonchalant. J'imagine que t'es content, d'être enfin l'ami du prince. Ça fait longtemps que tu voulais ça, d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

– Oui, confirma Argentum alors que le barman approchait leur table pour déposer devant l'adolescent un verre de bière. Noct est le meilleur, vous savez ? Il est… bah… avant, il était toujours tout seul en classe ou pendant la récré… un peu comme moi… sauf que lui, c'était parce que c'était le prince alors que moi, j'suis personne, vous voyez… ? Je voulais juste être avec lui parce qu'on était tout seuls tous les deux… mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois ami avec lui. Si Chibi n'était pas venu, je sais pas si j'aurais osé l'aborder…

Le blond termina sa tirade avec une note de mélancolie dans la voix. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que s'échangèrent Gladio et Ignis, trop occupé à boire sa bière à longues traites. Á part diagnostiquer ce qui ressemblait à un complexe d'infériorité, Ignis n'en avait pas beaucoup appris. Il était néanmoins curieux sur ce qui pouvait être ce « Chibi ». Un surnom, sans aucun doute. Voilà qui était intéressant.

– C'est qui, Chibi ? demanda Gladio, qui avait eu la même idée qu'Ignis.

– Bah le chien, répondit Argentum comme si c'était une évidence.

Il avait déjà descendu la moitié de son verre. Il commençait à rire bêtement et sans raison, et à tanguer sur la banquette. Ignis se pencha en avant, cherchant à capturer le regard vitreux de l'adolescent.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il gravement. Quel chien ?

Á son grand désarroi, Argentum secoua la tête avec véhémence.

– Non, non…, marmonna-t-il. Vous d'vez pas savoir. Personne doit savoir. Per-sonne. Pas même Noct… Oh, surtout pas Noct !

Il regarda Gladio et Ignis avec une gravité comique dans les yeux, surtout quand il avait les joues aussi rouges. Mais l'Amicitia comme le Scientia n'avaient plus la tête à rire. Argentum venait de révéler un fait majeur, _exactement_ le genre d'infos qu'ils cherchaient, en plus ! Il suffisait d'insister un peu plus, et Argentum lâcherait certainement le morceau.

– Hey, Prompto, appela Gladio. Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que le prince ne doit pas savoir ?

– Peux pas le dire, coassa le blond en s'agrippant à deux mains à son verre et en se balançant nerveusement sur son siège.

– Allons, ça ne peut pas être si grave, remarqua Ignis de sa voix de conciliateur qu'il avait emprunté à son oncle quand ce dernier présidait une séance de conseil royal.

Mais Argentum secoua de nouveau la tête.

– C'est-un-se-cret, chantonna-t-il. La Dame compte sur moi, et Pryna aussi… Oooh, Pryna est si mignonne, vous savez ?

La mélancolie qui avait déformé ses traits avait fondu comme neige au soleil, remplacée par un sourire bête agrémenté d'un rire tout aussi stupide. Ignis tenta de ravaler sa frustration grandissante tandis qu'il regardait Argentum finir son verre en deux longues gorgées. Qui était la Dame ? Et qui était cette Pryna ? La Dame ? Et comment Argentum avait-il été en contact avec elle ? Que voulait-elle au prince ?

– Je peux en avoir un autre ? couina l'adolescent en désignant son verre vide.

– Absolument hors-de-question ! s'exclama Ignis en se retenant à peine de taper du poing sur la table. Pas avant que tu répondes à la question !

Mais Gladio décrédibilisa totalement sa tentative d'intimidation en levant la main pour commander une énième bière pour Argentum. Lorsqu'Ignis tourna un regard incrédule vers le géant, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

– Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin d'un autre verre pour parler, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

– J'avais dit pas une bière de plus ! siffla furieusement le plus jeune.

– Tu veux pas savoir ce fameux secret qu'il n'a même pas dit à Noct ? Ca pourrait être un truc sérieux… cette dame, ça pourrait être une espionne…

– Avec un chien qui s'appelle Chibi ? Tu te moques de moi, Gladiolus.

– Ca pourrait être un nom de code, rétorqua le jeune Bouclier.

Au même moment, le barman posa un nouveau un nouveau verre devant Argentum et emporta celui qui était vide. Ce faisant, il lança un long et étrange regard en direction d'Argentum, que ni Gladio ni Ignis ne remarquèrent, trop occupés à se disputer à voix basse. Argentum but aussitôt à longues gorgées sa bière. Il hoquetait et riait bêtement, projetant des gouttelettes ambrées sur la surface lustrée de la table et sur ses vêtements.

– Alors ? demanda Gladio quand les deux tiers du verre d'Argentum eurent été bus. Qui c'est, ce « Chibi » ? C'est vraiment un chien ?

Argentum ne leva même pas la tête vers lui. Son regard vitreux était rivé sur son verre, mais il hocha la tête en réponse à Gladio.

– Oui… Elle est p – hic ! – partie…

– Partie ? répéta Ignis en fronçant les sourcils. Partie où ?

– Chez – hic ! – chez elle. Elle avait un massa… non, message pour N – hic ! – Noct. Noo-ooct. Noctis…

L'adolescent fut secoué d'un rire particulièrement idiot qui agita ses épaules en des soubresauts nerveux. Ignis sentit son sang se glacer. Chibi, qui que cela puisse être, avait un _message_ pour le prince. Et pour une raison inconnue, Argentum l'avait intercepté… Peut-être avait-il alors lu des informations compromettantes sur Noctis, et qu'il comptait s'en servir pour faire pression sur Noct et la Couronne ? Par tous les Astraux, et dire que Noctis pensait qu'il pouvait être ami avec Argentum ! Le jeune Scientia échangea un regard inquiet avec Gladio.

– Dis, c'était quoi ce message ? demanda ce dernier, mais l'attention d'Argentum n'était pas sur lui du tout.

– Noct… Nocto… N – hic ! – Noctopuuus… ! Noctambule ! Noct…

– Hé ! Prompto ! appela Gladio, étendant une main pour agripper le blond par le bras.

Mais Argentum esquiva avec une impressionnante habilité la poigne du Bouclier princier étant donné son état avancé d'ivresse, bien que le mouvement lui fît lâcher son verre, lequel bascula ses genoux en y déversant tout son contenu avant de tomber au sol avec un bruit mat. Bien entendu, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Argentum essaya d'attraper son verre et cogna violemment sa tête contre le rebord de la table. L'adolescent poussa un couinement suraigu avant de s'effondrer sur la banquette et de glisser à son tour sous la table dans un vacarme de jurons et de grognements de douleur, malgré la tentative de Gladio pour rattraper le blond.

Ignis bondit aussitôt de la banquette et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage pour aider Argentum. Celui-ci était recroquevillé contre le pied central de table, les deux mains plaquées sur son crâne. Le jeune Scientia sentit un mélange d'horreur et de culpabilité en voyant qu'un mince filet de sang coulait entre ses doigts.

– Bon sang, souffla-t-il. Gladio, aide-moi, il est blessé !

– Merde, grinça le Bouclier en obtempérant.

Ensemble, ils parvinrent à extraire Argentum de sous la table. Gladio l'allongea sur le sol tandis qu'Ignis forçait l'adolescent à éloigner ses mains de sa tête, dévoilant une longue estafilade ensanglantée le long de sa tempe. Au même moment, le barman surgit derrière eux, armé de son téléphone portable.

– J'appelle une ambulance tout de suite !

– Non, c'est inutile ! rétorqua Gladio. Il va bien !

– Quoi ? Mais il saigne !

– J'vous dis qu'il va bien !

Ignis pouvait entendre la nervosité grandissante dans la voix colérique de Gladio. Appeler une ambulance, c'était avouer au service public – et par extension, à la Couronne, et _donc_ au roi, à Clarus et à l'oncle d'Ignis – que deux membres des familles nobles les plus proches de la lignée royale avaient volontairement soûlé un mineur pour lui extorquer des informations. Et c'était admettre que c'était dans le même état d'ivresse que ledit mineur s'était blessé… Ignis, malgré son pragmatisme à toutes épreuves, sentit de la sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. De tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était de loin le pire scénario qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Pendant ce temps-là, le barman s'impatienta devant l'obstination de Gladio.

– Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Il s'est ouvert le crâne et il est bourré, votre copain ! Il risque la commotion cérébrale en plus du coma éthylique !

– Le coma éthylique ? Avec quoi, trois bières et demi dans le sang ? railla Gladio.

– Vous lui en avez commandé six ! rétorqua vertement le barman. Si c'était un jeu débile pour vous foutre de votre pote parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool, c'est votre problème. Mais je vais pas laisser un type se vider de son sang dans mon établissement !

– On va juste l'emmener chez un médecin pour le recoudre et le reconduire chez lui, et il ira bien, insista férocement le jeune Bouclier. Hein, Iggy ?

Ignis était trop bouleversé pour s'offenser du surnom, que le prince encore tout jeune lui avait donné, et que Gladio s'était par la suite approprié sans autre forme de procès. Il fixait les pupilles asymétriques et le visage blême d'Argentum. L'adolescent babillait des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux écarquillés par le choc qu'il venait de subir. Littéralement dévoré par la culpabilité, Ignis secoua négativement la tête.

– On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, dans son état, c'est plus prudent. On n'a pas le choix.

– Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le barman en composant immédiatement un numéro sur son téléphone.

Gladio jura dans sa barbe naissante pendant qu'Ignis roula prudemment Argentum sur le côté dans une position sécurisée. Il maintint l'adolescent en place d'une main sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre faisait compresse sur sa tempe ensanglantée.

– Mon père va me tuer, marmonna Gladio à côté de lui.

– Non. C'est _Noct_ qui va nous tuer, rectifia sombrement Ignis.

Le grognement de Gladio fut sa seule réponse.

OOO

Le roi – Ignis réalisa non sans une certaine horreur – était amusé. Pire encore, il se _retenait de rire_. Assis derrière son imposant bureau en bois laqué, il tentait de conserver une apparence sévère, mais la main sur laquelle il appuyait son menton servait surtout à cacher vainement le sourire qui menaçait de percer sa barbe poivre et sel. Il était flanqué à gauche et à droite de Clarus Amicitia et Tellus Scientia, qui ne partageaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'amusement de leur souverain. Au contraire, ils avaient un air particulièrement austères tandis qu'ils regardaient Ignis et Gladio, assis devant le bureau royal comme deux enfants convoqués chez le proviseur.

– Bien, fit la voix sèche de l'oncle d'Ignis en rompant le silence consterné. Je récapitule, si vous le voulez bien, jeunes gens. Vous avez traqué Prompto Argentum, l'avez attiré dans un café en vous faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, vous l'avez fait boire pour lui extorquer je ne sais quelles informations, tout en sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme en question est un _mineur_ qui vient à peine de fêter son quinzième anniversaire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le garçon s'est blessé alors qu'il était dans un état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel vous l'avez mis de façon intentionnelle. Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

Tellus décocha un regard sévère à son neveu. Mortifié, Ignis secoua négativement la tête, incapable de regarder l'expression furieuse sur le visage habituellement flegmatique de son oncle. Il aurait dû savoir dès le début que le plan de Gladio était voué à échouer lamentablement. Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter, et dès qu'il avait vu que Prompto buvait de la bière, il aurait dû mettre le holà tout de suite et reconduire l'adolescent chez lui. Au lieu de ça, Ignis et Gladio avaient été immédiatement reconnus par les ambulanciers qui avaient débarqué dans le café. Dix minutes à peine après qu'Argentum ait été emmené à l'hôpital, Gladio avait reçu un appel de son père qui, furieux, lui avait annoncé que les deux jeunes gens étaient immédiatement convoqués à la Citadelle. D'où leur présence dans le bureau royal, sous le regard plus amusé que réprobateur du roi.

Gladio se racla la gorge, attirant deux regards furibonds sur lui.

– Techniquement, c'était mon idée à la base, vous savez…

– Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? railla Clarus en dardant sur son fils un regard noir. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Gladiolus ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire que soûler un adolescent était une bonne idée ?

– On voulait simplement en apprendre plus sur ce gamin, marmonna Gladio en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Comme il commence à beaucoup fréquenter Noct, on voulait savoir s'il représentait un danger pour le prince…

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement être allé consulter les archives civiles ? interrogea le roi. Ou alors vous être rendus au service de renseignement ? Vous aurez eu accès à toutes les informations concernant ce garçon.

– Gladiolus et moi pensions qu'Argentum aurait pu cacher des informations, Votre Majesté, répondit Ignis d'une voix hésitante. Pour ma part, je craignais que le garçon ait des intentions malveillantes envers Noctis, qu'il voulait simplement profiter de la célébrité du prince pour s'octroyer des privilèges. Je voulais m'assurer par moi-même de ses réelles intentions.

Tellus poussa un soupir agacé. Quand Ignis osa lever les yeux vers son oncle, il le vit se pincer le nez, un geste qu'il ne faisait que quand il était vraiment très irrité.

– Et il n'est venu à l'idée d'aucun de vous deux que si Argentum avait été autorisé à entrer dans le cercle des relations privées du prince, c'était parce son profil avait déjà été examiné et approuvé par le service de renseignement ? Par les Six Astraux, Cor Leonis lui-même a donné son feu vert pour que ce garçon fréquente Son Altesse !

La surprise passée – depuis quand Cor l'Immortel s'occupait des fréquentations du Prince ? Son rôle se résumait plutôt à la sécurité extérieure – Ignis se sentit rougir de honte. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin au milieu d'adultes, ce qui était, en vérité, complètement le cas. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu croire que le service de sécurité de la Citadelle n'avait pas son travail et n'avait pas déjà examiné le cas de Prompto ? Ignis se sentit soudain particulièrement idiot. Impuissant, il ne put que cacher ses joues rouges comme des tomates en baissant le visage. Á côté de lui, Gladio n'en menait pas large non plus.

– J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous, asséna impitoyablement Tellus. Grâce à votre intervention, Prompto Argentum se retrouve avec six points de suture et une commotion cérébrale, en plus de son état d'ébriété. Il a d'ailleurs vomi presque tout l'alcool que vous lui avez fait avaler.

Á présent, Ignis aurait voulu que le sol se scinde en deux pour qu'il puisse disparaître dans les confins de la terre et ne pas subir cette horrible humiliation. Le regard que son oncle rivait sur sa tête courbée lui faisait l'effet d'un tison chauffé à blanc.

– Étant donné la situation, j'ai fait transférer Prompto de l'hôpital général vers l'infirmerie de la Citadelle, déclara le roi. La Couronne prendra intégralement en charge ses frais d'hospitalisation, ainsi que les frais juridiques…

Á ces mots, Gladio releva la tête pour lancer un regard de merlan frit au roi.

– Juridiques ? répéta-t-il faiblement.

Le roi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la voix furieuse de Clarus le devança. L'aîné des Amicitia s'avança pour flanquer une claque sur le crâne de son fils.

– Oui, espèce d'idiot, juridiques ! siffla-t-il d'une voix furibarde. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu es majeur, Gladiolus, et tu as fait boire un adolescent ! En termes juridiques, tu es responsable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Le tribunal pour mineurs a immédiatement saisi l'affaire. Ils t'ont convoqué lundi prochain pour usurpation d'identité, incitation de mineur à la consommation d'alcool, distribution d'alcool à un mineur, et responsable involontaire de blessures sur mineur ! Tu as de la chance que ses parents soient pour le moment absents de la capitale, ou tu aurais en plus deux plaintes sur le dos !

Il flanqua une seconde claque derrière le crâne de Gladio, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes lorsque son père lui jeta finalement une enveloppe estampillée sur sceau du Tribunal Royal à la figure. Ignis releva les yeux, s'attendant à-moitié à ce qu'on lui tende également une enveloppe. Interceptant le regard de son neveu, Tellus fronça les sourcils.

– Remercie le ciel et les Astraux que tu n'aies encore que dix-sept ans, Ignis, gronda-t-il. Dans le cas contraire, tu aurais toi aussi été convoqué au tribunal. Mais comme tu es encore mineur, le tribunal a décidé de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Tu t'en sors bien.

– Incroyable, fulminait toujours Clarus de son côté. Un Amicitia, convoqué au Tribunal pour délits sur un mineur. Un mineur, Gladiolus !

Gladio se ratatina tellement sur son siège qu'il parut presque plus petit qu'Ignis, ce qui était impressionnant pour un jeune homme qui mesurait presque deux mètres et devait peser pas loin de cent kilos de muscles.

– Qu'est ce que la presse dira si on apprend ça ? explosa Clarus en abattant un poing furieux sur le bureau du roi, faisant craquer le bois. « Le futur Bouclier du Prince Noctis qui agresse l'ami de celui-ci », ça fait un beau titre sur la presse à scandale, tu ne trouves pas ?!

– Clarus, calme-toi, intima le roi en jetant un regard inquiet à son bureau, comme s'il redoutait d'y voir une fissure. Je crois que Gladiolus a compris la gravité de la situation…

– Tu crois ça, Régis ? Je devrais plutôt l'enfermer à vie dans sa chambre après lui avoir arraché les trois poils au menton qu'il a l'audace d'appeler une barbe…

Une lueur inquiétante était apparue dans les yeux bruns de Clarus, qui considérait maintenant Gladio avec un regard particulièrement machiavélique. Ignis était persuadé que seule la grande discipline militaire de Gladio l'empêcher encore de bondir de son siège et de s'enfuir du bureau royal comme un voleur. Le jeune Scientia ressentit ce même besoin vital de fuir le plus loin possible quand le regard orageux de son oncle se plongea dans le sien.

– Je conçois que tu n'as fait que suivre le plan de Gladiolus, commença Tellus d'une voix dangereusement calme, mais tu es un Scientia, Ignis. Tu es supposé être la voix de la raison, et tu as violé pas moins de six lois en moins de deux heures ! Voilà un bel exemple à suivre pour le prince !

– Mon oncle, je…, commença Ignis, mais Tellus l'interrompit.

– Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vous avez souillé la mémoire de deux héros de guerre lucisiens en leur volant leurs noms pour commettre vos méfaits ! Kiros Seagill et Ward Zabac étaient de grands hommes admirables qui ont donné leur vie pour le Lucis bien avant que vous n'ayez eu l'outrecuidance de venir au monde pour salir leurs noms !

– Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt comique, remarqua le roi. Kiros et Ward sont des noms tellement désuets que je suis surpris ça n'ait pas mis la puce à l'oreille d'Argentum…

Clarus et Tellus se tournèrent aussitôt vers le monarque comme un seul homme, le premier furieux et le second scandalisé.

– Régis ! Si t'as que ça à dire, on se passera de tes commentaires !

– Votre Majesté ! C'est hautement inapproprié de votre part !

– Je ne fais que remarquer qu'ils ont au moins eu l'intelligence de monter une opération sous couverture pour obtenir des informations, se défendit le roi sans plus essayer de camoufler son expression amusée. L'alcool et l'incident d'Argentum mis à part, on peut quand même reconnaître à Gladiolus et à Ignis un certain esprit tacticien.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ignis aurait été immensément fier de se faire ainsi complimenter par le roi en personne. Mais il ne ressentit en cet instant qu'une grande frustration.

– Bordel, Régis ! grogna Clarus d'un air exaspéré. On est censé les gronder, pas les féliciter !

– Et vous faites ça tous les deux très bien, répondit le roi en regardant son Bouclier et son conseiller. Je ne fais que remarquer que si leurs moyens laissent à désirer, les intentions de Gladiolus et Ignis étaient bonnes. Ils voulaient simplement s'assurer de la sécurité et du bien-être de Noctis.

– Justement, rétorqua Tellus froidement. Que croyez-vous que le Prince dira quand il apprendra que son Bouclier et son futur conseiller ont envoyé son ami à l'hôpital ?

Le petit sourire du roi disparut, remplacé par une expression plus songeuse. Son regard glissa vers Gladio et Ignis, qui se retinrent à grand-peine de se tortiller nerveusement. Ignis sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues et fixa le bureau royal, incapable de croiser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le regard de son monarque. Il fréquentait le roi plus ou moins personnellement depuis ses cinq ans, quand son oncle l'avait amené vivre à la Citadelle. Le roi était alors devenu un mélange entre le monarque grave qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils unique, et un oncle bienveillant qui lui avait tenu la main et qui l'avait emmené au parc d'attraction avec Noctis le jour de la fête des mères, quand aucun des deux garçons n'avaient plus personne à fêter ce jour-là. Ignis pouvait percevoir la déception du roi autant que celle de l'oncle, un mélange terrible qui fit monter la bile le long de son œsophage. Le jeune Scientia déglutit sans un bruit, tout en priant les Astraux pour que le roi décide enfin de leur châtiment et que cet horrible moment s'achève enfin.

– Je suppose, répondit lentement le roi en regardant toujours les deux jeunes hommes assis face à lui, que Noctis demandera des explications à son Bouclier et à son conseiller. Gladiolus, Ignis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux et attendit que les deux adolescents aient levé les yeux vers lui avant de poursuivre. Je comprends que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions, et que vous ne vouliez que vous assurer que Noctis soit en sécurité. Pour cela, je ne peux que vous remercier et vous encourager à continuer de protéger mon fils…

Clarus et Tellus grimacèrent, outrés que leur roi se montre aussi clément avec leur progéniture dont ils étaient loin d'être fiers aujourd'hui. Mais le monarque n'avait pas terminé.

– Cependant, votre devoir envers le prince ne vous autorise pas à passer outre les lois de ce royaume. Vous avez mis en danger un citoyen royal, mineur de surcroît, afin d'obtenir des informations que vous auriez très bien pu vous procurer au service administratif de la Citadelle.

Le roi allait poursuivre, mais Gladio – était-il stupide ou inconscient ? Ignis ne pouvait le dire – se racla la gorge et se permit de couper son monarque.

– Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais Argentum nous a donné des informations qui m'ont parues troublantes quand nous avons parlé.

– Gladiolus ! aboya Clarus en foudroyant son fils du regard. Comment oses-tu interrompre ton roi ?! Et pour te trouver des excuses par-dessus le marché !

Gladio tressaillit, mais ne détourna pas le regard du roi. Ce dernier leva une main pour réclamer le silence – Clarus coopéra non sans grogner un chapelet de jurons dans sa barbe – avant de faire un signe de tête à Gladio pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

– Argentum a prétendu qu'il avait un secret qu'il devait à tous prix garder, révéla Gladio sans remarquer la tension qui apparut aussitôt sur le visage du roi, de son père et de Tellus. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il était assez ivre et n'était plus très cohérent, mais il a parlé d'un chien et d'une Dame qui avaient un message pour le prince…

– Nous avons aussi récolté quelques noms, enchaîna Ignis d'une petite voix. « Chibi », qui semble être un surnom, et « Pryna »…

La méfiance qui avait tendu les traits des trois hommes disparut avant qu'Ignis ou Gladio n'aient pu la remarquer. Tellus poussa un profond soupir et Clarus émit un grognement désapprobateur. Ignis et Gladio se turent, déçus que les maigres informations qu'ils étaient parvenus à récolter sur Argentum ne semblaient pas révéler de la nouveauté pour leurs aînés.

– Ce n'est rien de nouveau pour nous, déclara le roi en confirmant les doutes d'Ignis.

– Mais n'avions rien lu de tel dans le dossier d'Argentum, protesta faiblement Gladio.

– Certaines informations sur nos citoyens sont confidentielles, expliqua Tellus d'une voix sévère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes les personnes les plus proches du prince que vous avez automatiquement accès à l'intégralité des dossiers de la Citadelle.

– Dans le cas du jeune Prompto, le Maréchal Léonis a saisi son dossier dès l'instant où il a commencé à fréquenter Noctis, comme l'a déjà précisé Tellus, ajouta le roi. Si vous aviez mieux lu le dossier d'Argentum aux archives civiles, vous auriez peut-être remarqué la signature du Maréchal indiquant qu'il avait consulté le dossier et déclaré Argentum comme inoffensif pour le prince.

Cette fois, Ignis était certain que c'était tout son visage qui avait viré au rouge écrevisse. Il n'avait pas remarqué la signature du Maréchal, et c'était pourtant le genre de détail que son oncle lui avait appris à remarquer, parce que c'était son rôle de futur conseiller… On pouvait pardonner à Gladio – le Bouclier, les muscles – de ne pas y avoir prêté attention parce que ce n'était pas sa fonction, mais certainement pas à Ignis. Cette histoire ridicule aurait pu être évitée et Argentum ne se serait jamais retrouvé à l'hôpital si Ignis ne s'était pas montré aussi… aussi négligent. Il fronça le nez, dégoûté.

Le roi poussa un soupir avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave.

– Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les frais hospitaliers et juridiques seront pris en charge par la Couronne. Mais Tellus et Clarus ont décidé qu'un montant encore indéterminé sera prélevée sur votre salaire jusqu'à ce que vous remboursiez intégralement cette somme.

– Ca inclut les honoraires de l'avocat que je vais devoir engager pour toi, ajouta Clarus en fusillant son fils du regard.

– Gladiolus, poursuivit le roi d'un air impassible, tu te plieras à la peine qui te sera infligée par le tribunal. Ignis, bien que tu ne sois pas convoqué, il a été décidé que tu assistes à un stage de plusieurs jours mettant en garde contre les dangers de l'alcool. Tu seras temporairement relevé de tes fonctions de conseiller et de tuteur de Noctis durant ce laps de temps.

Le cœur du jeune Scientia rata un battement. De toutes les peines dont on aurait pu l'affliger, celle de ne plus pouvoir s'occuper de Noctis était la pire. Il était _né_ pour ça, il avait été _élevé_ pour ça et s'y attelait depuis de nombreuses années avec diligence, sérieux et surtout passion. Quoi qu'on en dise, il était autant l'ami du prince que son conseiller. Ils avaient noué une complicité et une affection qui avait grandi au fil du temps. Priver Ignis de Noctis, c'était presque comme priver une mère de son enfant…

La gorge serrée, Ignis ne put que hocher la tête, imité par Gladio qui avait ravalé toutes ses protestations sous le regard noir de son père.

– Enfin, j'attends de vous deux que vous présentiez vos excuses à Prompto, conclut le roi. Il a vécu une dure journée à cause de vous deux. Lui et Noctis semblent bien s'entendre, et je préférerai que vous ne faites pas fuir le premier ami que mon fils a réussi à se faire à l'école.

Deux hochements de tête confus répondirent à la dernière demande du roi. Bien entendu, en échafaudant leur plan génial, ni Ignis ni Gladio n'avaient pensé que leur intervention pourrait inciter Argentum à prendre ses distances avec le prince. Oh, par tous les Astraux, pria Ignis, faites qu'Argentum ne décide pas de couper les ponts avec Noct après leur désastreuse intervention ! Noct serait furieux, lui qui avait enfin réussi à se lier à quelqu'un qui n'appartenait ni à la royauté ni à la noblesse lucisienne. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais !

– Bien ! s'exclama le roi avec un soudain entrain qui fit sursauter les deux adolescents. Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, jeunes gens. Le Maréchal Léonis vous attend en salle d'entraînement pour une petite révision sur le processus de filature, d'intervention et d'interrogation dans le cadre d'une enquête policière.

Il tendit un petit billet en direction d'Ignis, qui le saisit avec des doigts tremblants. L'écriture serrée et inélégante du Maréchal recouvrait le rectangle en papier frappé des armoiries royales en filigrane, leur intimant effectivement de venir le retrouver sur le terrain d'entraînement. Connaissant le caractère intransigeant de l'Immortel, Ignis était certain qu'ils étaient bons pour un sermon en règle qui se traduirait par une interminable séance d'entraînement qui se terminerait par des bleues et des courbatures terribles le lendemain.

Les deux adolescents furent congédiés du bureau royal. Dans le couloir, Ignis poussa un profond soupir et frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Cette journée se révélait inutilement éreintante, et elle n'était même pas encore terminée. La mort dans l'âme, mais dignes jusqu'au bout, Ignis et Gladio prirent le chemin des salles d'entraînement.

OOO

Cruellement, la séance d'entraînement on ne peut plus musclée du Maréchal – accompagnée du pire sermon qu'Ignis et Gladio n'avaient encore jamais reçu – ne fut pas l'épreuve la plus dure que les deux adolescents eurent à passer durant cette journée interminable. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la salle d'entraînement à la suite de Cor quand un jeune domestique était apparu pour leur annoncer que Prompto était réveillé et suffisamment en forme pour qu'ils lui rendent visite. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de soigner leurs corps courbaturés sous une longue douche chaude, Ignis et Gladio se trouvaient à l'infirmerie royale, plantés devant la chambre d'Argentum.

Ignis avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs au passage, avec un carton blanc souhaitant un « Prompt rétablissement ! » attaché aux longues tiges humides. Gladio avait suggéré de rajouter un O au « Prompt » pour alléger un peu la situation, mais Ignis n'était pas d'humeur à faire des blagues. Ils venaient s'excuser, pas rigoler. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme arrangea une dernière fois son bouquet, puis lissa sa chemise, avant de lancer un regard critique vers son compagnon. Gladio avait l'air désinvolte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, mais la honte colorait ses joues d'un voile rose. Il arborait la même expression que le jour où il avait accidentellement cassé le vélo de sa petite sœur, Iris.

Le jeune Scientia inspira profondément pour se donner à la fois du courage et de la contenance, et frappa à la porte de sa main libre. Une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille cria « Entrez ! ». Au vu des épaules soudainement plus raides de Gladio, le jeune Bouclier avait également reconnu la voix de Noctis. Évidemment, le prince se trouvait au chevet de son ami. Sa présence était compréhensible, mais elle rendait les choses d'autant plus difficiles pour Ignis et Gladio. Ils étaient plus âgés que le prince, ils étaient chargés de son bien-être et de sa sécurité. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se montrer sous un jour peu reluisant à leur jeune charge. Pour Ignis, habitué à la perfection et au travail impeccablement effectué, c'était mortifiant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, Gladio sur les talons. La pièce était spacieuse, baignée des rayons du soleil couchant. Elle contenait une table de chevet déjà décorée d'un immense bouquet de fleurs aux pétales violets, ainsi qu'un lit entouré de matériel médical éteint où était couché Argentum. Ignis sentit une vague de culpabilité l'engloutir quand il vit le bandage qui ceignait le crâne de l'adolescent, ainsi que le teint blême de ce dernier. Il semblait affreusement petit et vulnérable dans son lit, soutenu en position assise par une petite pile d'oreillers. Assis dans un fauteuil confortable à son chevet, Noctis adressa un regard peu amène à son conseiller et son Bouclier quand ces derniers entrèrent et s'inclinèrent devant eux.

– Votre Altesse, Monsieur Argentum, salua Ignis d'une voix très formelle, sa méthode pour se protéger quand il se sentait particulièrement stupide et vulnérable.

– Salut, marmonna Gladio derrière lui.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Ignis, qui fixait le sol, risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux adolescents. Il surprit Argentum lancer un regard perdu vers Noctis, lequel répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

– Euh, bonjour…, répondit Argentum qui regardait successivement Ignis et Gladio. C'est… C'est vous qui étiez avec moi au café, c'est ça ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas bien…

Évidemment, railla intérieurement Ignis, avec un tel choc à la tête, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Argentum ait des trous de mémoire. Encore heureux que le blond ne souffre de rien de plus grave. Le jeune Scientia hocha la tête d'un geste rigide.

– C'est exact. Je suis Ignis Scientia, conseiller de Son Altesse Royale, et voici Gladiolus Amicitia, son Bouclier. Nous sommes affreusement désolés de vous avoir trompé tout à l'heure. Ce n'était ni correct ni utile.

Comme Argentum ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec des yeux ronds de chouette, Ignis tenta d'échapper à la tension en dénichant un vase libre sur la petite commode poussée dans l'angle de la chambre et y glissa son bouquet de fleurs. Il se dirigea vers le petit lavabo et remplit consciencieusement son vase d'eau, conscient du regard de Noctis qui lui brûlait la nuque. Ignis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais s'efforça de l'ignorer quand il se retourna avec son vase pour aller déposer ce dernier sur la table de chevet, à côté de celui aux fleurs violettes. De plus près, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de fleurs de Tenebrae, une rareté botanique qui n'existait que là-bas et qui, depuis le blocus de Tenebrae par l'Empire, était particulièrement difficile à se procurer. Un carton était attaché aux longues tiges, portant le sceau royal ainsi que la signature distinctive du roi en personne. Ignis se sentit d'autant plus ridicule en déposant ses fleurs – de simples jonquilles – à côté du bouquet royal.

Comme le silence s'éternisait et qu'Ignis retardait le moment inévitable de la confrontation en arrangeant et réarrangeant ses jonquilles dans leur vase, le prince se racla bruyamment la gorge. Un regard vers Noctis fit grimacer le jeune Scientia. Le prince le regardait fixement avec des yeux incandescents, sa colère clairement visible sur son visage altier. Ignis déglutit, mais pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à Argentum. Ce dernier lançait des petits regards vers Noctis, conscient de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, mais incapable de la dissiper.

– Monsieur Argentum, se lança Ignis en se forçant à regarder le blond, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour notre comportement à votre égard.

– Euh, merci, bredouilla Argentum après quelques secondes de silence. Enfin, c'est pas si grave, j'veux dire.

Ignis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Visiblement, Argentum s'était cogné la tête plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car il ne saisissait clairement pas la gravité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Noctis le devança.

– _Prompto_ , soupira le prince avec l'air las et agacé de quelqu'un qui se répétait. On en a déjà parlé. Tu es censé les _culpabiliser_. Insulte-les, plains-toi que tu as mal.

– Mais Noct, je vais bien, se défendit le blond en osant même un petit sourire. J'ai rien de grave, regarde…

– Mes gardes, supposés veiller à ma sécurité et par extension à la tienne, t'ont envoyé à l'hôpital avec une commotion cérébrale, rétorqua platement Noctis.

– Mais je suis soigné à la Citadelle, et tu m'as dit que je n'aurais même pas besoin de payer les frais d'hospitalisation. J'ai même ma propre chambre et le _prince_ en personne qui me sert d'infirmière personnelle !

Le blond rit à sa propre blague, tirant un soupir agacé et un roulement d'yeux de Noctis, incapable cependant à totalement camoufler un sourire amusé. Ignis lança un regard un peu perdu à Gladio, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ils s'étaient tous les deux attendus à un accueil hostile au pire, réservé au mieux. Mais Argentum riait et plaisantait. Peut-être était-il sous l'effet de puissants antidouleurs qui troublaient sa perception de la situation. Noctis se tourna vers son conseiller et son Bouclier pour les fixer d'un regard sévère.

– N'écoutez pas ce crétin. Il veut dire que vous êtes des types _horribles_ en plus d'être des idiots. Á quoi est-ce que vous pensiez, tous les deux ?

La question du prince faisait horriblement écho à celle rhétorique de Tellus, trois heures plus tôt dans le bureau du roi. Ignis se sentit particulièrement ridicule de se faire ainsi sermonner par Noctis – normalement, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait – mais d'un autre côté, il était plutôt fier de voir l'adolescent, habituellement renfrogné et indifférent, prendre ses responsabilités de prince. De par son extraction, il était parfaitement en droit de sermonner Ignis et Gladio. C'était affreusement humiliant à vivre, mais rassurant de le constater.

Ignis baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à une excuse suffisamment travaillée pour pouvoir l'offrir à Noct, mais c'est Gladio qui vint à son secours.

– T'en prends pas à Ignis. C'est de ma faute, c'était mon idée.

Le Bouclier essuya le regard noir du prince sans broncher.

– Super idée, railla le prince. Soûler mon ami pour qu'il vous crache des secrets d'états imaginaires parce que vous êtes des paranoïaques de la sécurité.

– Oh, c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que ton copain se retrouve à l'hôpital non plus, grogna Gladio en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine. J'avais pas prévu qu'il tienne aussi mal l'alcool. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que quelques bières suffiraient à le rendre quasiment ivre mort ?

L'effroi déforma le visage d'Ignis, tandis que l'indignation froissa celui de Noctis. Seule la grande maîtrise de lui-même du jeune Scientia l'empêcha de se jeter sur Gladio pour lui plaquer une main contre la bouche. Ils étaient venus pour _s'excuser_ , pas pour aggraver la situation !

– Oh, je sais pas, peut-être en réfléchissant et en te disant que Prompto n'a que quinze ans et qu'il ne doit pas avoir souvent l'occasion de s'enfiler des shots de vodka comme certains ! riposta Noctis avec fièvre.

Ignis ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prévenir l'imminente dispute menaçant d'éclater entre Noctis et Gladio, mais il fut une nouvelle fois devancé. Par Argentum cette fois.

– Oh allez, Noct, l'engueule pas s'te plaît. Grâce à lui, j'ai quand même pu boire ma première bière et j'ai pris ma première cuite.

– Tu dis ça juste parce que t'es content de l'avoir fait avant moi, grogna le prince en lançant un regard jaloux au blond.

– Héhéhé, je regrette presque rien, mon pote ! Juste peut-être les points de suture… aïe !

Argentum tâtonna son bandage en grimaçant, mais Noctis lui agrippa fermement le poignet pour l'empêcher d'y toucher. Argentum protesta, mais abaissa docilement sa main sous l'insistance du prince. Ignis regarda la scène avec une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Noct aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un. Il semblait sincèrement se préoccuper de son ami, et l'inverse devait être tout aussi vrai. Les deux adolescents ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, mais une complicité s'était déjà créée entre eux.

– Je ne me souviens même pas du goût de la bière, soupira Argentum en se renfonçant contre ses oreillers. C'est con…

– Oui, surtout que tu vas pas en boire avant tes dix-huit ans, dit Noctis d'une voix moqueuse. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, mon père va tout faire pour s'assurer que tu ne boives plus une goutte d'alcool avant ta majorité.

– Arrête, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que le roi soit venu me rendre visite pendant que je pionçais. J'avais éventuellement imaginé ma rencontre avec mon souverain un peu plus… enfin un peu moins…

Il fit des gestes des mains censés expliciter ce qu'il voulait dire, tirant un rire goguenard de Noctis. Ainsi, le roi en personne était venu déposer les fleurs de Tenebrae, songea Ignis. Quand il jeta un petit coup d'œil discret au bouquet, il remarqua les quelques lignes écrites au stylo noir qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. « Au nom de la Couronne, du Seigneur Amicitia et du Seigneur Scientia, je te prie d'accepter nos plus plates excuses, Prompto. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'argent ni le logement, nous serons heureux de t'héberger à la Citadelle jusqu'au retour de tes parents. Ils ont déjà été prévenus. Je te souhaite un rétablissement rapide. PS : Reste ami avec Noctis, s'il te plaît ? Ta présence lui fait vraiment du bien. » C'était sans doute la missive la moins conventionnelle du roi qu'Ignis ait pu lire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était visiblement pas le roi du Lucis qui avait écrit ces lignes, mais le père de Noctis.

La voix d'Argentum tira Ignis de ses réflexions. Le blond le regardait, l'air soudain plus intimidé.

– Euh, je me demandais juste…, bredouilla-t-il en jouant avec le bracelet de laine verte passé autour de son poignet. J'voudrais savoir si j'ai dit des trucs bizarres quand j'étais bourré…

Il regardait Ignis et Gladio avec nervosité. Noctis haussa les sourcils avant de lancer un regard interrogateur vers ses gardes. Ignis échangea un regard perplexe avec Gladio, qui fronça les sourcils.

– Pas que je sache, répondit le Bouclier d'une voix bourrue. Pourquoi ? T'as des choses à cacher ?

– Gladio, gronda Ignis en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à l'Amicitia.

Argentum avait probablement des secrets, le roi et leurs parents l'avaient dit clairement. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de secret à mettre en danger le prince. Gladio soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Argentum lui coupa la parole.

– Juste un, avoua-t-il en regardant Noctis.

– T'es pas obligé de le dire, intervint aussitôt le prince. C'est pas parce que ces deux andouilles ont essayé de te forcer la main que…

Mais il s'interrompit quand Argentum secoua la tête.

– Non, justement. Ce qui s'est passé, ça m'a fait réaliser que je ferais mieux de te parler de certains trucs. En fait, peut-être que t'es déjà au courant, mais je suis… adopté. C'est pas grave en soi, hein. Mais c'est juste que c'est un sujet un peu sensible pour moi… Parce que j'ai été adopté pendant la guerre contre le Niflheim.

Á l'énonciation de l'Empire qui menait une guerre sans relâche contre Insomnia, l'ambiance dans la pièce se refroidit nettement. Le visage de Gladio se ferma, tout comme celui de Noctis. Ignis sentit quant à lui un élan de compassion pour Argentum, qui tortillait nerveusement les draps blancs de son lit. L'année de naissance de Noctis, et donc d'Argentum, le Lucis envoyait encore des troupes sur le front combattre à Niflheim. Á cette époque, nombreux étaient les Glaives qui tombaient au combat, laissant derrière eux des familles déchirées. Les parents d'Argentum – certainement originaires de Tenebrae, avec des cheveux blonds comme ça, plutôt rares pour les natifs Lucisiens – devaient probablement avoir été des soldats morts à cette époque. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi le Maréchal s'était personnellement occupé du dossier d'Argentum quand il avait commencé à fréquenter le prince. Il devait sûrement connaître les parents biologiques de l'adolescent, et se sentait depuis responsable du garçon.

Ignis laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait de plus en plus horrible et idiot. Argentum n'était sûrement qu'un gamin sans histoires dont les parents avaient connu un destin tragique. Pour Ignis, qui avait perdu son père dans des circonstances similaires, la situation d'Argentum était douloureusement familière.

– Je ne savais pas, répondit Noctis lentement. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis le prince que j'ai accès à toutes tes infos personnelles sur demande.

Argentum lui adressa un regard sceptique. Noctis leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ok, techniquement, je pourrais demander à voir toutes tes infos. Mais je l'ai pas fait, parce que j'ai pas envie de te connaître comme ça. Si la sécurité de la Citadelle a jugé que c'était bon pour qu'on se fréquente, je vois pas pourquoi je chercherai à en savoir plus.

– T'as tort, rétorqua Argentum en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'pourrais être un assassin en infiltration…

– On en reparlera qu'en t'auras la classe d'Altaïr (2), se moqua le prince. Sérieusement, Prompto, t'as le droit de garder tes secrets. Et si tu veux les partager un jour, j't'écouterai.

Prompto répondit par un grand sourire. Sous son air nonchalant, Noctis était sincère. Ignis connaissait le prince depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Il se sentit brusquement très fier de lui. Noctis avait l'air plus mature, plus impliqué aussi. Lui qui détestait qu'on lui parle de ses responsabilités, de son avenir sur le trône, il se montrait étonnamment sérieux avec Argentum. Le blond avait réussi à le toucher, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Au lieu de se sentir jaloux, Ignis était intrigué et touché. Noct était toujours renfermé, mais avec Argentum, il était plus calme, plus ouvert et plus démonstratif. Il ressemblait au petit garçon enthousiaste qu'Ignis avait rencontré toutes ces années auparavant, avant l'accident avec la Marilith, avant Tenebrae et la princesse Lunafreya. Argentum était une bonne influence sur Noctis, un soutien que ni Ignis ni Gladio ne pouvait lui apporter. Ignis avait envie de mieux le connaître, de l'intégrer dans sa vie comme Noct l'avait intégré dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas, s'attirant les regards des trois autres hommes. Il tendit sa main vers Argentum pour qu'il la serre.

– Je crois que nous avons mal commencé, dit-il. Je m'appelle Ignis Scientia. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Argentum.

Il vit Noctis lever les yeux au ciel, et entendit Gladio laisser échapper un ricanement désabusé. Mais Argentum regarda sa main tendue, puis son visage, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ignis. Il avait un regard perçant et des yeux d'un bleu inhabituel au Lucis. Finalement, un large sourire barra son visage et il agrippa fermement la main d'Ignis dans la sienne.

– Inutile de m'appeler « Monsieur », ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux. Je m'appelle Prompto. Ravi de te connaître, Iggy !

Sur le coup, Ignis ignora l'indignation qui monta en lui en entendant le surnom ridicule, ou le ricanement cette fois franchement moqueur de Gladio derrière lui. Il ne concentra que sur la chaleur de la main de Prompto contre la sienne et le sourire enthousiaste de l'adolescent. Le regard de Noctis, posé sur eux sans que le prince ne dise quoi que ce soit, ressemblait à une bénédiction. Ignis laissa un sourire franc percer son masque impassible.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Kiros et Ward sont des personnages secondaires de FFVIII.  
_

 _(2) Altaïr est le personnage principal du jeu_ Assassin's Creed _, jeu dont sont fans Noctis et Prompto dans le "Festival des Assassins"._

 _Voilà! Je voulais montrer une facette plus immature et plus adolescente de Gladio et Ignis, donc ils peuvent peut-être paraître un peu OOC, mais en même temps, ils n'ont que dix-sept et dix-huit dans la fic._

 _J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit!_


End file.
